Spiderman-What if?
by levelxtremedude
Summary: What if on the same day of the science trip Mj was bitten by the same spider that Peter was bit, how would thier lives intertwine with each other? What new danger awaits these two when they become the Amazing Spiderman and Spiderwoman? Find out true believers and witness thier destiny come alive!
1. Prolouge

**levelxtremedude****: Okay I have been thinking about this fan fiction for a while after I read ****Spider Man: Partners by Diddy Kong and I was inspired to write this after blowing it off for quite some time. Despite what my pen name says I'm a big Marvel fan, so I hope this story isn't too bad because this is my first Spiderman fan fiction. Working Criticism and criticism are welcomed; flames on the other hand are not so DO NOT even think about flaming me or I will spam you. You've been warned -_-**

**Disclaimer: The Marvel universe and all its original characters belong to Stan Lee and Marvel Entertainment  
**

* * *

_Prologue: Welcome true believers and new comers alike! _

We all know the story of Peter Parker better known as the amazing Spiderman who was orphaned as a baby when his parents were killed overseas in a plane crash as U.S. government spies, only a child Peter Parker was raised by his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. Academically gifted, Peter displayed an uncanny affinity for science; socially however, he was painfully shy and the target of much cruelty by his peers at Midtown High School. Attending a public science exhibit when Peter was 15-years old, he was bitten on the hand by a radioactive spider accidentally irradiated by a particle beam, empowering him with the arachnid's proportional strength and agility, and the ability to cling to almost any surface and most incredibly, he had gained a sixth sense that provided him with early warning of impending danger, and finally the ability emit webbing through his wrist.

We also know about a beautiful red head that lives right next to him, Mary Jane Watson whom he is secretly in love with but can't seem to confess his feeling towards her. We also know Peter enters a wrestling tournament, hoping to win $3,000 so he can buy a sports car to impress Mary Jane. On the day of the tournament, Ben gives Peter some fatherly advice, most importantly the message "with great power comes great responsibility", but Peter lashes out at him. Peter easily defeats his opponent, Bonesaw McGraw, but the fight promoter only gives Peter $100 for winning a match 1 minute earlier than he had to. When a thief robs the man, Peter takes his revenge by allowing the robber to escape. Later that night, Peter finds that his Uncle Ben has been shot by a carjacker. As his uncle dies, Peter learns of the thief's whereabouts through the police radios and pursues him using his powers. Peter catches up with the thief, only to discover that it was the man who robbed the wrestling arena earlier. Feeling responsible for Ben's death, and guilty for rejecting his advice, Peter dedicates himself to fighting crime as the Amazing Spider-Man, while he makes money by selling pictures of himself to _Daily Bugle_ newspaper editor J. Jonah Jameson, who declares Spider-Man a menace to New York.

But let's think about that fateful day that Peter was bitten by that spider, and ask yourself what if Mary Jane was also bitten by that spider, how would the webs-heads life would've been different from the one he leading now. How would MJ's been affected by this transformation? What will it bring to the future? Will it be a positive outcome or negative one? Well then ladies and gentleman and true believers, buckle you seat belts and hold on to your hats as we endure the adventure of Spiderman once again.

* * *

**L.X.D: So far this the prologue thus far I don't know if I'll be following the movie or the comic or mixing it up, tell me what you think of it and I like said before ****working criticism and criticism are welcomed; nevertheless flames on the other hand are not so ****DO NOT**** even think about flaming me or I will spam you. I can't make any promises but I'll try to update when I can, until the next time true believers. R&R ^^**


	2. Chapter 1

**L.X.D: I'm back with a new chapter and I think a lot of you readers are probably not happy with the idea of Peter having organic webbing but like I said before IDK if I am going to follow the movie or the comic; however I like the idea of organic webbing because Peter doesn't have to keep switching web fluid every time when he battles a villain or when he running low I find that very annoying so with that said I'll stick to it. **

**Disclaimer: The Marvel universe and all OC's belong to Stan Lee and Marvel Entertainment**

* * *

_Chapter 1_

Who is He?

Are you sure you want to know?

The story of this hero life doesn't begin with him being a super powered able tackle danger head on; it begins as mildly intelligent Peter Parker living in Forest Hills, a quiet suburban neighborhood in the New York City borough of Queens, with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May since his youth, going to Midtown High School.

Now Peter was 5'10" in height, weighing at least 167lbs, with his eyes being hazel and his hair being brown and of course being next door neighbors to the lovely redhead Mary Jane Watson, his secret crush.

However of course, we find our not so super powered protagonist on his bed sleeping dreaming about a certain girl-next-door while he dreams a soft knock as well as a voice is heard from the hallway of his bedroom.

"Peter" called an elderly feminine voice, "Peter wake up you're going to be late for school."

Peter continued to sleep as he shifted in his bed and murmured under his breath, "Five more minutes MJ."

'Usually I don't like to disturb boy privacy but it's already 7:20 am and the bus will be here in 10 minutes.' Thought the elder woman, she sighed deeply as opened the door to her nephew's room. She walked over to his side shaking him ever so lightly while calling his name.

"Peter darling wake up, you are going too late for school." Shifting again in his sleep Peter murmured once again about MJ. Sighing in defeat the elder woman looked at the clock; 7:23 am it read.

"Any luck waking up Peter, May?" A voice called from behind her, turning around May smiled as she saw her husband with arms crossed leaning against the door frame on their nephew's door frame. Benjamin "Ben" Parker an elderly man about in his mid-60 was wearing a plaid red button shirt tucked in his khakis with a black belt wrapped around his waist and wearing brown dress shoes. His face was wrinkly of that of an elderly man but he still held a stern face as looked at his wife with a smile.

May Reilly Parker; 5'5" in height, with white hair that pure as snow and also another person in her mid-60, she wore a blue blouse with dress that nearly reached to her ankles, like her husband she too had wrinkles on her face from being elderly, she loved both her husband and her nephew very much ever since Peter's parents had died in that horrible plane crash in Germany when he was only a baby. She remembered the day like it was yesterday, both Ben and her decided to take custody of Peter and raised him like a son. But they never seemed to have enough to support the three since the two are retired workers and not to mention Peter was still in school.

"Ben please help me wake this child, he going to be late again and you know how I am with school." She said with a chuckle

Uncle Ben nodded as he scratched his chin thinking of a way to wake his nephew. Then it hit him like bullet, "Hey Michelangelo, MJ waiting outside to greet you."

Peter popped open his eyes his vision was blurry since he had poor eyesight which is why he wore glasses and also the reason why he didn't recognize the blurry figures right away. Reaching over the counter he put them on; once his vision became focused he smiled at his aunt and uncle.

"Morning Uncle Ben and Aunt May…" He stretched out his limbs as he yawned

"Peter do you know what time it is?"

"Well it is…" The young protagonist stopped midsentence as he looked at the clock, "…IT'S 7:30! I'M LATE FOR THE BUS!"

Quickly throwing the quilt off him he dashed out of his bed into the bathroom. All his uncle and aunt seen was a blur zip past them diving into the bathroom along with the clicking of the lock and the running of the shower.

"Well then Ben you certainly know how to get to Peter out of bed quickly." Aunt May said with a chuckle

The older Parker could only chuckle on his beloved nephew reacted when said the girl next doors name, "Yeah, if only we could get Mary Jane to live then I don't think we have an issue with waking Peter getting up late." He looked across the window to see the Watson house; he gave a small 'hn' as he smiled remembering the day the Watson family first moved to the suburban part of Queens.

"Come May, let's give the boy some privacy." He gestured with his hand for his wife to come at his side and she obeyed. Putting an arm around her shoulder they walked out of his down the stairs.

* * *

Moments later Peter dashed out the bathroom with the towel wrapped around his waist and quickly went through throwing on his boxer, then he quickly put his socks, then dove for his pants quickly putting a belt on, and then putting his sneakers on and finally he put on a pattern shirt with purple and white stripes on with a grey hoody.

Quick as lighting he made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen where his bagel was waiting for him. He gave Aunt May a quick kiss on the cheek and patted his uncle on the shoulder with the bagel in his mouth and grabbed his backpack off the counter and dashed outside, just as quickly he took a bite of his bagel he saw the bus to Midtown High School pass by his house.

* * *

Now on the bus were different kinds of students but one particular red head girl sat with the most popular guy in school. This guy was Eugene "Flash" Thompson handsome and naturally athletic is the neighborhood bully, taking out his own frustrations on weaker and less popular children especially on Peter since the 9th grade. With his eyes being blue as a river and being at a height of 6'2" he was feared as well as respected and not to mention his was a star athlete on the football team and what's a star athlete without the most popular girl in school?

Mary Jane Watson; the girl next door, the girl who stole the heart of Peter Parker since the second grade but didn't give a hoot, not until Peter age fourteen had entered high school since then through her window Mary Jane saw a serious-looking bookworm - kind of cute, in a nerdy sort of way. However Mary Jane had other priorities, and other worries to think about. She was 5'8" in height with her hair naturally red and the one thing that bothered her the most than anything in the world was the constant bullying on weaker students.

Of course one particular student happened to be running right next to the bus while another student stared out the window while eating his doughnut laughed at him.

"Hey stop the bus!" Peter managed to catch up with the school bus with his lungs burning but he was persistent and didn't give up. He banged on the window hoping anyone to hear him, "Hey, hey, tell the drive to stop please."

Other students on the bus started to laugh their heads off as they witness Peter chasing the bus, MJ was not amused by this taunting.

"Hey! Stop the bus!"

"Get some taxi man!" said a student

Finally fed up with this she went to the driver, "Stop the bus he been chasing us since Welford Ave."

The driver reluctantly nodded and finally brought the vehicle to a stop finally allowing poor Peter on the bus, much to the other students' dismay as they being entertained with this.

Once he got on he apologized to the driver, "Thank you…I'm sorry I'm…" a paper ball was thrown at him causing the students to laugh, "…late…"

Once again the vehicle moved and Peter moved along the narrow aisle of the bus looking for a place to sit, he approached one girl but was quickly refused by her and one other student commented, "You're so lame Parker."

Ignoring the comment Peter continued his quest for a seat, another guy had different plans for our protagonist, and he was a sandy blonde wearing a green jacket sitting eight seat in the back of the bus, he about the same height as Flash and looked at his companion who gave him a nod.

Peter looked at the boy who eating the doughnut but once again he was rejected; as he inched closer to Mary Jane he smiled just by looking at her.

'_Gosh she so pretty...' _He thought, he failed to realize the male in the green jacket stick out his foot purposely tripping him in the process.

"Oof…" He fell to ground hard and with the impact his glasses fell off his face. The other howled in laughter, _'This is going to be a long day'_

MJ looked at the boy in the green jacket, when he looked back at Flash and her; she gave a disapproving look making him shrug at her of course with a look that said 'I didn't do it'.

* * *

**L.X.D: I'm going to end there for now; I decided to update a little sooner because of Hurricane Sandy heading for the New York area so I don't when I will be updating so I'm hoping for the best. Hopefully when this storm blows over I will be making more chapters but until readers. R&R ^^**


	3. Chapter 2

**L.X.D: Welcome back ladies, gentlemen and true believers, after a long battle of no electricity, I am back and ready to rock and roll with a new chapter. I hope that some of you guys still have power in where you live so my prayers to all those that don't have power or are recovering from Hurricane Sandy. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Marvel Universe they belong to Stan Lee and Marvel Enterprise.**

* * *

_Chapter 2_

Oscorp

A multinational corporation based in New York. It was created and run by its CEO, Norman Osborn. Norman studied chemistry and electrical engineering in college. He also took a number of courses in business administration. Norman Osborn teacher Professor Mendel Stormm formed the business partnership. Since Norman put up the bulk of the financing, they called their company Osborn Chemical, or Oscorp,due to the fact they produce a lot of chemicals within the facility.

Norman married his college sweetheart Emily and they had a son: Harry. Unfortunately, his wife became terminally ill. After she died, Norman buried himself in his work and rarely had time for young Harry; sadly to say Norman raised Harry dispassionately, often devoid of fatherly warmth, being chaffed by Harry's failure to demonstrate academic excellence or a competitive drive. Despite living in reacquired opulence, Harry felt depressed and neglected by his father. The brilliant co-owner Norman Osborn, loved wealth and power, decided to take control and had his partner Stromm arrested when he found he was committing embezzlement, granting him complete control over the company and making Norman the official CEO of Oscorp.

Now Norman was 5'11" in height, weighing about 185lbs. and he has reddish-brownish hair color with his eyes being a blue color, since he was a business man Norman always wore a business suit preferably black suits _(No pun intendant)_. He sat there on his desk signing papers for the company when his secretary called, _"Mr. Osborn…" _

"What is it Carly?" He replied in his monotone voice

"_Your son Harry would like to see sir, he says it's urgent."_

'Harry... now what does that pathetic excuse of a son wants now?' He thought as he rubbed his temples with the index and middle fingers of his right hand

Once again his secretary spoke thru the com-link of his phone, _"Shall I send him in sir?"_

"Send him in, Send him in…this better be important…" He muttered that last part under his breath

When the doors opened to his there stood his son at the entrance he was only an inch smaller than his father but like him; his eyes were blue and his was also reddish-brownish but he had his little hair fiasco sticking up. Like Peter he also attends Midtown High School since he dropped out on every private school that his father ever placed him in and he is probably the only true friend to Peter.

He walked up to his father desk with a stern face and looked at him.

"Dad"

"Harry"

"Dad"

"Harry"

"Dad"

"What do you want Harry, can't you see that I'm busy?!" One thing Norman hated the most besides spending time with his son; was being interrupted by anyone when he was doing work.

Harry took no offense to this and slammed a piece of paper on his father desk. Norman was about to protest but decided against it, scoffing he read the paper.

He looked up at his son, "What's this?"

"It's called a permission slip _dad; _I need your permission to go on a field trip tomorrow to one of your facilities since my class is learning about arachnids you're the only one who has been working on how to create super spiders and try to create new species with them, so I figured why not since my buddy Pete is going and not to mention one of the students who actually works there."Norman raised his brows in surprise never in his lifetime did his son pay attention to his works but now maybe things are starting to look a little brighter for his son.

Without question Norman just signed the paper and handed back to his son, to Harry's surprise his father didn't protest about him going to one of the facilities. He took the permission slip and left but not without saying thanks under his breath.

'Maybe there still hope for you left Harry, maybe there still hope for you after all.' He thought, 'Now to get back to work, where was I? Ah yes…'

* * *

_Parker Residents_

Peter fell exhausted on his bed from a long day of school or should I say being bullied around by Flash Thompson nearly all day. Since he was a photographer for the photographing club he had a lot of work to do around school, one incident had Flash bullying a freshman and Peter trying to stop it; however it didn't end well for our hero.

When he got home his aunt and uncle were freaking out when he came home from school with a black eye.

He went through the digital camera and looked at the pictures he had taken earlier in the day, he taken a various different pictures, one was about the basketball team warming and of course Flash leading the practice, another one had his long time childhood friend Gwen Stacy studying chemistry while sitting on a bench next to Liz Allan who was eating lunch, the next photo he took was MJ laughing with her group of friends, he was about to gaze at the photo when suddenly his cell rang.

"Come on, really?"

Grabbing his phone off the table he looked at the caller id, _Harry Osborn_ it read.

"Humph Harry…Hello?"

"_Hey Pete, it's Harry how it going?"_

Getting up from bed he paced around the bedroom

"I fine Harry but sore from the beating Flash gave."

"_You got beat again?" _Harry howled in laughter _"Seriously, Peter when are you going to stand up for yourself against Flash?"_

"One these days Harry, one of these days. So are you going to the field trip tomorrow?" Harry could tell by the excitement in the question that Peter was ready to learn about the new project his father was working on.

"_Yeah sure Pete, I am ready to learn, whoopee…"_

The sarcasm was clear, "Alright Harry what's bugging you?"

"_Despite the fact that my father is total jackass and not wanting to spend time with his only son, I don't get along with him just to say the least and I hate going to his facilities especially the one that contains spiders in the, they creep me out." _

"Well it won't be that bad; I mean Oscorp does have the latest technology in creating spid…"

"_No, no, no, shut the front door or I'll hang up on you Parker." _Harry said interrupting his best friend train of thought, _"My goodness you sound like my father when he about to go into technical stuff, don't start, please." _

Before Peter could reply there was a knock at his door as well the sound of his Aunt May's muffled voice coming from the outside of his room, "Peter, Peter dear you have a visitor."

"Give me a sec Harry…"

"_Right" _

"Alright Aunt May tell that person I'll be right down. I'm talking with Harry."

"Okay, but don't take too long alright?" She said

"Okay"

* * *

_Downstairs _

Aunt May calmly made her way downstairs into the living room where Peter guest was sitting and chatting with Uncle Ben.

The two of them stopped talking once she entered the room with a smile, "He'll be right down Mary Jane."

"Okay thank you Mrs. Parker." She replied with a smile of her own

"Oh please dear you can me aunt besides I think I know you well enough so no professional addresses are needed."

"Ok, Aunt May."

A few moments later they heard stampeding footsteps coming down from the stairwell, as it neared Peter emerged, "So, who's my sur…sur…sur…sur…"

"Hey Peter." MJ smiled at him as he stood there like imbecile

"I think we're going to leave you kids alone for a while." Cuing his wife to leave the two alone to chat, both elders left into the kitchen

"Well…umm…this is awkward…umm…Are sure you came to see the right Peter Parker?" He stood there, 'GreatI'm stuttering nice one Parker, nice one'

MJ came closer to Peter and leaned into his face, Peter on the other hand was turning bright red by the closeness of MJ being so close to his face. The redhead teen took his glasses off, cupped his cheek with her left hand making Peter a little bit redder than usually.

"How's the eye?"

Quickly snapping out of daze he grabbed his glasses out of the redheads hand putting them on then with a stuttering voice, "It's…umm…fine…um… thanks for caring…"

'Smooth one Parker another stutter…man I'm such a dork…' Peter mentally slapped himself, at times he can be klutz but with the girl next door standing very close to him, who wouldn't be.

'He's cute when he stutters, in a geeky, nerdy way.' Mary Jane let a small sigh, "Peter I want to apologize for Flash action from this morning so I told him off at school to leave you alone, and I don't think he will be bothering you for a while now."

Our protagonist eyes widen in shocked, "You told Flash off? Oh, MJ why would you do that for me, it'll only cause your reputation to go down."

"You know something Peter, you're cute when you care but don't worry about me Tiger. I can handle myself when it comes to the popular kids, I mean…"

She backed away from Peter who silently thanked God for the breathing space

"…Yeah Liz or Bobby wasn't too happy when I defended you but I hate it weaker kids are being picked on and I mean Flash should just grow up and leave you alone it be going since 9th grade."

Peter chuckled, "Yeah but you know Flash he won't stop even if a mountain fell on him."

MJ giggled at his corny joke but she guessed that what made Peter funny in his own geeky sort of way. Looking at the clock she noticed that it was getting late, "I better run Tiger it getting late."

She came up to him and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, Peter would have fallen if he did not hold on to the TV stand. After the door closed he had a feeling that something or someone was watching him. He looked up and saw his aunt and uncle staring at him smiling.

"What?"

* * *

_The Next Day_

"Midtown High School Seniors…." Began Professor Carlson, "No wondering, see directly…knock it off Bobby with the throwing…Remember it is a privilege to be here because are guest here at Oscorp Columbia University site…

Apparently not all the students were listening Mary Jane looked backed to see Peter straggling behind the group.

"…Be on your best behavior and let's not have a repeat of what happened at the planetarium…Come on people and stay together and walked up these stairs to learn alright."

Peter looked at the redhead and smiled at her. She gave a small wave to him as he gave one back to her but to his dismay it wasn't him she was waving at but at Liz and Gwen who brushed passed him.

"Hey MJ, what's up girlfriend" Liz greeted

'Brilliant Parker wave when she wasn't waving at you, I'm such a dork for doing that.' Peter sighed as followed the group into the building

A black 1960 Chevrolet rolled with its passengers being Norman and Harry Osborn with their chauffeur being Charles.

"Umm…Charles can you drive around the corner please?"

Norman looked at his son with a brow raised, "Why the entrance is right there Harry."

"Dad these are public school kids, I'm sure it's normal for one of them to come out of a fancy car every day." He sighed

"What? You want me to trade in my car for Jetta just because you dropped and flunked out of every private school I send you to…"Norman said with a hint of anger in his tone

"It wasn't for me you did for dad…"

The older Osborn cut him off with a sarcastic tone, "Of course it was, don't be ashamed of who you are Harry."

"I'm not…" Harry began, "It's just…" Stopping midsentence

"Just what Harry, hmm what is it?" Norman asked

"Forget it…" Harry climbed out of the car and spotted our hero Peter walking very slowly to the entrance

"Hey Peter"

Looking he noticed his friend, "Hiya Harry, I thought you don't like coming to these things?"

"Oh har, har, har, har Parker sometimes I wonder why I hang out with you." He said giving his best friend a playful nudge on the shoulder

"Harry." Both teens turned around to see Mr. Osborn carrying his son backpack in his hand, "Aren't you forgetting something?"

The younger Osborn took it, "Thanks dad. Umm Peter this is my father Norman Osborn…Dad this friend Peter Parker."

"Heard so much about you young man." They shook hands with each other

"It a great honor to meet you sir."

"My son tells me you're quite the science wiz; you know I'm something of scientist myself." Norman proud fully stated

Harry on the other hand scoffed while muttering under his breath, **"More like selfish businessman and low grade father."**

The older Osborn sent a warning glare towards the younger Osborn as Peter spoke

"I've read all your research on Nano tech, it's really brilliant."

Norman was impressed the man intelligence, "And you understood it? Now there's a young who understands the nature of science, you see Harry why can't you be more like this young man."

Harry rolled his eyes

"Yes I did and I also wrote a paper on it."

Now Norman was very impressed by this young man, "Impressive, your parents must be really proud."

"Actually" Peter corrected, "I live with my aunt and uncle and they are proud of me for all the hard work that I do."

Professor Carlson noticed that not all his students were present and accounted for. Once he reached up the stair way of the facility he looked at his students and noticed two stragglers with a person interacting with each other.

"Hey you tow let's move!"

Both Harry and Peter said their goodbyes to Mr. Osborn and walked to catch up with the rest of the class.

"Well your dad doesn't seem that bad." He commented

Harry punched him in the shoulder

"OW!"

"You don't live with him Peter, and trust me when I say that he is a real jerk!"

All the students entered the facility and there in that facility will be born our two heroes of the adventure. With the door closing behind Peter; he will go under way the transformation that will await him and Mary Jane, a transformation that no one will ever experience in their entire lives.

* * *

**L.X.D: And that's all she wrote, man did that take a lot of brain muscle to come up with this chapter. Stayed tuned true believers this is only the beginning of what awaits our two teenagers, what will happen nobody know. But for those of you affected by Hurricane Sandy like I said my prayers to you and to your families and I hope that anyone living in the eastern coast of the US will have their power back up on soon. **

**PS: R&R Please **


	4. Chapter 3

**L.X.D: I like to say thank to those who are reviewing to the stories (You know who you are) and for the encouragement it helps to keep the story going. Now kindleflame5 has brought to my attention something that I overlooked, will Mary Jane be stronger than Peter when she receives her powers? The answer to that: read and find out people, I can't reveal too much then it won't be a surprise but it will be a different ball game when they receive a surprise visit ^^. Oh just to give you guys fair warning you might recognize the words that you are about to read; now without further delay Chapter three **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from the Marvel Universe; they ****belong to Stan Lee and Marvel Entertainment**

* * *

_**Chapter Three: The Spiders are born**_

"There are more than 32,000 species of spider in the world." Said the tour guide leading the thirty students around a cavernous laboratory passing a number of large spider exhibits,

"They are all in the order Aranae, which is divided into three sub-orders Mesothelea, Orthognatha, and Labidognatha. All spiders are carnivorous, ravenous eaters who feed on massive quantities of protein in liquid form, usually the juices of their prey. Arachnids from each of the three groups possess varying strengths which help them in their constant search for food."

Peter, who is wearing a 35MM camera around his neck, keeps his eye on M.J for a brief moment. She's with Flash Thompson again much to his dismay, his arm draped possessively over her shoulder. Peter winces and turns away, back to the tour.

'It really hurts to look at the girl of your dreams with another man that isn't you.'

The tour guide continued on with the lecture and the touring of the different areas of the spider groups stopping at one in particular, "The funnel web spider, family of the Hexathelidae, genus Atrax one of the deadliest spiders in the world, spins an intricate, funnel-shaped web whose strands have a tensile strength proportionately equal to the type of high-tension wire used in bridge building."

Harry came up to MJ side as she was bent over looking at it. She peers closely at the spider in its funnel of web; it was big, black, nasty looking kind of brute. Her eyes shone like the morning sun, to say the least she felt strangely attracted to it while Harry on the other hand looked disgusted.

"Nasty little guys…" He said under his breath

"Yeah I know…" There was a pause between them for a few seconds, "I like them"

Harry looked at her for a moments, though MJ knew harry was looking at her strangely; she pretended not to look at him and instead looked at the spider.

"The crab spider family Thomisidae, genus Misumena- spins no web to catch its prey, but hunts instead, using a set of reflexes with nerve conduction velocities so fast some researchers believe it almost borders on precognition, an early awareness of danger…" The tour guide pause briefly before continuing on; "A spider sense if to put it more in English terms." Peter catches the eye of the Tour Guide and gestures to his camera.

"Is it okay to take a few pictures for the school newspaper?" The guide nodded as a few other students protested while saying "Geez Parker" under their breaths. Peter ignores them, raising the camera to eye level to take the picture. Unfortunately Flash "accidently" bumps into him, causing Peter to miss the shot of the spider making the other students chuckle a bit.

Peter tries his luck again but with the same results, with the pushing. He glares at Flash but since he was much taller than our hero he makes a gesture to him as if to say, "I dare to make a move Parker."

Peter grits his teeth however a voice nearby is heard but in a whisper, "Leave him alone Thompson."

Flash looked at Harry mockingly, "Or what rich boy?"

"Or his father will fire your father." Bobby said in mocking tone of voice, others laughed silently as one gave him a high five. Then Flash grabs Harry by his brown jacket, "What's daddy going to do sue me?" He asked the sarcastic question a little too loudly catching his professor's attention.

"What is going on here?" Seeing how Flash is grabbing Harry, he whispers into his ear. Flash groans and lets him go following his teacher away from his group.

"Those guys are real jerks." Peter said under his breath

"Ignore them"

"Thanks Harry"

"You're welcome"

Gwen came up to Peter nudging at his side, "Hey you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine Gwen, thanks." He said

Gwen nodded as she walked away from the two boys. She caught up to Liz who was apparently being freaked out by the spiders, "These spiders give me the creeps."

The blonde rolled her eyes at her friend; she looked at MJ who looked surprisingly interested in the arachnids, 'This is the first time I seen MJ so interested in something, and is this the end of the world I'm seeing before me?'

The group reached the center of the rotunda floor, where the researchers and technicians work at benches and computers surrounding a large electron microscope that is the lab's centerpiece. Large video screens around the room display giant images of the microscope's area of the scrutiny spider DNA.

The tour guide continues, as the speech growing intense, "Over the last five years, Columbia's genetic research facility has fully mapped the genetic codes of each of these fantastic spiders."

* * *

_Up in the ceiling_

Unbeknownst to them that right above them that up above in a corner of the ceiling, in the high arch of the rotunda, a spider has spun a magnificent web that glistens in the light. The spider sits at the center of it, waiting, feeling for the vibrations of any unlucky visitor that stores its way.

* * *

_Back with the group_

The group of students is led towards a set of sealed glass doors to another section of the laboratory, "This is the Recombination Lab, and where we synthesized RNA from the specimen to encode an entirely new genome, combining genetic information from all three spiders into these fifteen genetically designed super-spiders."

The class surges forward to check it out these super-spiders. Fourteen very creepy looking mutant spiders crawled about in a glass tank right in front of their eyes.

MJ shuddered in excitement by the look of the spiders, but Liz had other things to say, "Disgusting little freaks of nature."

MJ looked at each glass holding each of the super-spiders, one-by-one she looked with great interest but only one caught her eye in disbelief.

"Just imagine" Said the tour guide with shine in her eyes, "If one day we can isolate the strengths, powers and immunities in human beings and transfer that DNA code among ourselves. All known disease could be wiped out. Of course, we're nowhere near ready to start experimenting with humans, nor do we know that we ever should. So for the moment we're concentrating on these fifteen spiders. Any questions before we move to the final section of the tour?"

"Fourteen" MJ said

"I beg your pardon Miss?"

"I counted every spider, only fourteen are present." MJ said to the baffled tour guide

"I…I g-guess the researchers are still working on that." The tour said finishing counting the spider from their tank.

* * *

_Back up to the spider in the ceiling _

We drift our attention up to the ceiling now. There is an air vent that leads out of the sealed lab area and feeds into the rotunda. The vent has a space between its bars just big enough for a spider to crawl through. And right next to the air vent is the spider's web, the one we saw before. The mutant spider is on the move, crawling across its web towards a helpless fly that has been caught at the edge.

The spider fingers its way steadily across its web. Then, with a blindingly fast move, it pounces. The hairy beast surrounds the struggling fly, engulfs it with its web and devours it._  
_

* * *

_Back to the baffled scientist _

The tour group gave up on the mystery of the missing spider and is following the tour guide, who's heading off for the final part of the lab. M.J. and Peter linger behind for a moment, by themself, and Peter swallows, 'This is it.' He thought, 'I may never get another opportunity like this ever again if I don't act fast.'

MJ didn't seem to notice Peter since she was so busy admiring the spiders, he took a step and touched her on the shoulder. She turned to face him fidgeting with his camera.

"Hey MJ, can I take your picture? I need one with a student in it." He stated; MJ smiled at him as she nodded in approval.

"Where do you want me?" she asked looking around for a place to model for the camera

"Right there, near the glass of spiders." MJ obeyed and posed next to it, "That's good."

He raised the camera as she posed in front of the glass. Above him, a thin vertical line of spider web glistens in the light. At the end of it, the spider dangles, dropping from its web, gliding down toward the floor below to an unaware Peter.

"You're a photogenic." He stated

MJ chuckled at his comment, "That's what my agents say."

Above, the spider continues to drop, straight down toward Peter's right hand, which he's using to click the shutter and wind the film advance.

Peter clicks off another shot. The spider draws closer, headed for the spot between Peter's thumb and forefinger. Its hairy legs come in for a landing on Peter's pink flesh and-

"OW!"

The red head teenager gasped as she quickly stopped posing for the camera to quickly check on Peter.

"Tiger, are you alright?" She quickly looks down at his hand. Her eyes go from calm to fright in a fraction of a second, "Peter, there's a spider on your hand!"

"WHAT!"

MJ thinking quickly tries to slap the super spider away. With spider senses flaring the spider easily avoids the swat from its attacker. Quick as lighting the spider spots MJ and quickly makes its way across Peter hand pouncing at the red head girl.

She made the mistake of lifting her left hand to cover her face and just like its victim before her it landed on her pink flesh and then-

"OW!"

She shakes her hand, hard, to flip the spider off, it flies off and lands on the floor near their feet. The two teenagers look at their hands; two tiny red marks where the spider sank its fangs into the skin. Alas, Mary Jane and Peter both bend down to take a good look at the spider on the floor.

It was dead.

They look at each other simultaneously, before they can talk their teacher stood in the back of them.

"Parker, Watson lets go."

They obeyed and left wondering about their bite marks. On the huge electron microscope display screen, it shows swirling strands of DNA molecules combine, detach, and recombine. When it finishes it says _**'NEW SPEICIES'.**_

* * *

Night has fallen over the city it has a different character to it, giving an impression that something bad or unpleasant is going to happen, sirens wailed nearby in the somewhat chilly night. The 30 students poured out of the Columbia building and climb the down the flights of stairs toward the awaiting bus. Peter and Mary Jane straggled along at the rear of the group. Both of them stumble and put a hand to their heads.

"I'm feeling strange Peter." MJ said holding her stomach in pain; to tell the truth the red head girl was feeling very nauseas.

"I know what you mean red." He responded with a slight groan, "I not feeling to hot either."

As the bus strolls through the city that never sleeps Harry looks at his best friend who was looking very pale and sweating bullets at the moment.

"Hey Peter you going to be alright? You look very pale."

Our protagonist shook his head giving a weakly no.

MJ wasn't doing to good either, Flash and her were sitting at the back of the bus. He was trying to make out with the redhead but she kept pushing him back.

"Come on MJ you were fine three hours ago, just one little kiss from you and I'll leave you alone."

'Stubborn boy' MJ cursed in head she looked at the blonde and swallowed dryly, "Flash when I say no I mean no."

She weakly got out her seat and slowly made her way down the aisle leaving a baffled Flash Thompson behind. MJ never got to her destination to sit with Liz since the school bus hit a bump in the road she fell on top of Peter.

Harry looked at the two teens and silently said something under his breath he pulled the redhead between the two of them and in an instant she laid her head on top Peter shoulder for support. Flash saw this gritting his teeth, 'I'm going to kill you Parker!'

Rubbing his hand together, Peter took notices of his bite it has turned red and blotchy where the spider bit him. He touched his wrists gently, he winced a little they seem to cause him a great deal of pain.

* * *

_Parker residents- living room- still night:_

Ben Parker was watching TV of professional wrestling with the announcer talking very excitedly about the match, _"Three thousand dollars, and one thousand per minute in the ring, payable ONLY if you survive the full one hundred and eighty seconds!"_

Peter stagers through the door

Uncle Ben looks up and smiles at his nephew, "Hey Michelangelo, take a lot of pictures during the trip?"

"I'm not feeling so well Uncle Ben, I'm going to go upstairs"

"What?"

Aunt May comes from the kitchen and greets her nephew, "Hello dear, how was the field trip? I saved a nice plate for you in the oven; we had pot roast with-"

"I'm not hungry Aunt May."

Surprised by this Aunt May looks at her husband who only shrugs at his wife when Peter disappeared into his slamming the door behind him.

"What was that all about?" Ben asked

"I don't know, he seemed rather depressed when he walked in did you notice that Ben? Ben" Unfortunately for May her husband was to focus on the TV with wrestling, "BENJAMIN PARKER!"

"What?"

The elderly woman sent a glare towards the elderly man. Uncle Ben sheepishly grins at his wife as she shakes her head in disbelief disappearing into the kitchen once again.

* * *

_Watson residents_

Mary Jane was eating dinner with her family at the table was an elderly woman in her mid-50's Anna May Watson, and 35 year old Madeline Watson. MJ turned her spaghetti in her plate, only poking it and letting fall from her fork.

Her mother took notice, she was getting worried with her daughter not eating, "Mary Jane honey, you have to eat."

"I'm not hungry mom."

"But Mary Jane you must eat something, you've been playing with your food for the last 10 minutes." Her cried

"I'm sorry Aunt Anna, I'm just not hungry." She looked at her mother with pleading eyes, "Mom may please be excused."

Madeline nods as her daughter leaves the dinner table, both elder women look at the young Watson disappear into the living room and hear her footsteps going upstairs and then hear a door shut behind.

* * *

_Peter's room:_

Peter drops to his knees in his bedroom and clutches his abdomen gasping in pain ripping his shirt off leaving him shirtless.

"Help..."

He falls to the floor looking at the right hand the spider bit him in, now it was completely red and swollen. He touches his wrists again, but yanks his fingers away. They are intensely sensitive.

Now drenched in sweat, he begins to shake uncontrollably with chills. He manages to paw with one hand to the bed, ripping the blanket and sheets off it, and drags them down over him. He huddles under them, trembling violently; face pale, eyes black and sunken, teeth chattering.

* * *

_Mary Jane's room:_

MJ wasn't having it any easier than her next door neighbor, like Peter she ripped off her top shirt and left her undergarment which was a small stripped sleeveless blouse on.

She clutches her head in pain and like Peter falls to the floor looking at the left hand the spider bit her, it was completely red and swollen. She touches her wrists, but yanks her fingers away. They are intensely sensitive.

With sweat drenching her, her whole begins to shake uncontrollably, she managed to grab with a hand her quilt and wrap herself in it.

* * *

_Simultaneously both teens:_

Suddenly, eyes roll up into the back of their head and they pass out. Under the lids, eyes flicker rapidly.

A voice is heard in their heads with parts, "There are more than 32,000 species of spider in the world… the Recombination Lab…synthesized RNA from the specimen to encode an entirely new genome… combining genetic information from all three spiders into these…fifteen genetically designed super-spiders."

Geometric shapes tumble toward them, rectangles, hexagons, octagons, dodecagons, all merging, blending into one object, making sense, like a 3-D spider screen saver.

The geometric shapes suddenly align themselves and flatten out into a center of a spider's web. They glide slowly over the web, toward an insect that is caught at the edge of it.

A pair of fangs comes into their field of vision, the fangs sink deep into the thorax of the helpless fly as glowing green goo oozes out around the puncture wound, the image is terrifying and both teens scream in terror as they suddenly realize that the fly was replaced by them.**  
**

* * *

**L.X.D: Well as Porky Pig will say it ****th, th, th, th, th, that's all folks! This was one of those long chapters, so it took a lot of time and effort to create. I'm already starting to get a headache from typing so much and reading this over and over again and again, nevertheless pardon for the delay. For those of you in college you know what I mean when I don't have time during the week, by a miracle I managed to finish today but I'm telling you now be excepting for delays in update of the story. Until next time true believers, R&R please.**


	5. Chapter 4

**L.X.D: Ok, I check my email and I find a butt load of different people following the story, I Say to myself, "Pinch me I must dreaming" and it turns out I wasn't. Thank you to those all who subscribing and tuning into the story it really means a lot to keep the energy flowing and gets me going to keep writing; and now without further delay chapter four.**

**Disclaimer: Marvel and all OC's belong to Stan Lee and marvel entertainment**

_Chapter Four: Powers revealing_

_MJ's room-6:00 am_

Mary Jane woke up abruptly after the nightmare she had in cold sweat, morning sunlight streamed through her window. She blinks a few times, still horrified by the dream. She noticed she hasn't moved from the position the collapsed onto the floor. But as she orients herself, she seems to feel better than usual. Carefully she stretches her legs, takes a few deep breaths to ease her fast pace heartbeat.

'I definitely feel a whole lot better.'

Relieved that her 24 hour bug was gone, she throws aside the blanket and sheets and gasps. A sticky white mass is all over her body and the sheets, some kind of silky substance. Grossed out, the red head struggled to peel the sheets off and free herself from the gluey strands. As MJ raises her arms, she notices that the stuff's tendrils lead up to the undersides of her wrists.

Examining her wrists, they were oozing a pearly white fluid almost invisible slits about a quarter of an inch long. The slits were puffy, and a great pressure was felt from inside the skin. She pushed on the skin next to one of the slits, to relieve the pressure, unfortunately to her dismay the ooze shoots up to her face.

Mary Jane screams at the top of her lungs and paws the stuff out of his face. Holding the other wrist, away from her body this time, and tries again. The same thing happens again, but this time the silk shoots up to the ceiling sticking there.

There was a rapid knock at her door, "Mary Jane? Honey are you ok?"

'Oh no, mom! I can't let her see this or she'll think I'm a freak!' Thinking quickly she lied, "I'm ok mom just…had a bad dream."

There was a pause then her mother asked, "You must be starving, you ran right past your dinner last night, so I'll make an enormous breakfast. How's your flu? Any better this morning?"

Now that she thought about, she did feel fine. So staggering to the door she opened it a crack so only her face was showing, "I feel fine mom, just go downstairs and I'll meet you down there, I just want to get dressed."

As much as MJ loved her mother she was also a mama bear, if anyone asked. Ever since they left her alcoholic father she was always protecting her and her sister. However, her eldest sister was already married and with a kid.

Her mother left after she said to quickly shower and dress.

As she got out her clothes from last night, she looked in the mirror, as teenagers often do especially girls. She gasped at what was staring back at her.

MJ knew she was not an athlete, but tried to keep in shape. What she saw before her however, was not her usual body. MJ could make out the outlines of lean muscle; she even had a six pack and dare I say her body was a lot curvier than before. "Wow", she gawked, "who are you?" The reflection in the mirror did not answer.

"Can this day get any weirder than it is now?"

* * *

_Peter's room-7:00 am_

Peter stirred as he groaned from sleeping on the floor last night, his eyes fluttered open as he blinked to view his surroundings. He remembered his dream last night and shudder as he recalled the unpleasantness of it, 'Never again'. He shuddered

He got up to his feet throwing the blanket off him and stretched out his sore muscles, he felt better no scratch that he felt amazing this morning after his little incident yesterday night.

He went over to the counter to fetch for his glasses as he put them they looked hazy, he cleaned them but still looked hazy. He put them on again, and then he realized it wasn't his glasses that were messed up but his vision for some strange reason was 20/20.

In disbelief he put them on, and then took it off, put them on again.

Then off

On

Off

On

Blurry

Clear

Blurry

Clear

Blurry

'Clear?' He thought to himself, "Weird…"

He looked at himself in the mirror, he couldn't believe his eyes at what he saw that was staring right back at him. His arm muscles were well toned instead of being flat or just limply, his chest was broader with more definition into it and he had six packs underneath.

"I must be dreaming…how is that…possible?"

There was a knock at the door at with a feminine voice muffled at the other end of it, "Peter are you alright, I heard you yell last night?"

"Yes Aunt May, I'm fine, just had a bad dream."

"Are you feeling any better now since yesterday, any change?"

"Change…" Peter took a glance at his new body, "Yep big change"

"Well hurry up, you are going to be late again.."

"Right", Peter went into the bathroom and turns on the shower. He didn't take long as he stayed in for five minutes. Luckily he had his clothes picked out before he went in the bathroom. After putting on some fresh clothes he opened the blinds.

He saw the girl next door combing her hair wearing a red blouse with flowers on it. He looked himself in the mirror, "Okay".

* * *

_In the kitchen 7:10 am:_

The front door of the refrigerator is yanked open, hard, and Peter starts rummaging through the stuff inside, while mumbling to himself, "…Massive quantities of protein...natural juices of their prey..."

Aunt May and Uncle Ben look at each other, then back at him.

The elderly woman was the first to speak, "Peter is everything ok?"

Peter turns, gnawing on a piece of meat loaf.

"Uh-huh"

His uncle wasn't convinced by his word, "Is there something you need to tell us?"

He stopped chewing on the meatloaf and thinks for a moment or two, 'How exactly do you put this in word? Answer- you don't.'

"Nope!" Finishing the meatloaf he went to the kitchen sink washed his hands and mouth kissed his aunt on the cheek, "Alright I'm off!"

"You don't need anything you got your lunch money?" May called out

"Yeah I got."

Uncle Ben remembered something and called after Peter when he grabbed his backpack, "Hey Michelangelo, don't forget we're painting the kitchen."

"Yeah, I won't forget, don't start without me Uncle Ben." Pointing a joking accusing finger at him

"Then don't start up with me." Uncle smiled as he gave thumbs up as Peter left

"Teenagers, they seem to grow more attach each day."

* * *

_Bus Stop:_

Peter arrives at his bus stop; he realizes he was not alone as he spots Mary Jane in the distant pacing back and forth.

He couldn't explain but he **actually felt **that she was actuallyinsecure about something, 'Talk to her, talk to her, talk to her, talk to her...'

Instead he talked to himself very quietly, "Hey MJ, hi MJ…" _'Smooth Parker…talking to yourself…real smooth.'_ Continuing on with the self-chattering,"…I don't know if you know but we've been neighbors ever since we were six so I figure that we can walk to school together and hang out…oh…"

To Peter's dismay a car pulled up to the curb where MJ was standing and within the car was Flash and his cronies, came to give her a ride to school in a very expensive car. She climbs in the back and it pulls away she looked back at him through the back window in a somewhat puzzled mood.

'Weird, Peter is…comforting…me?' Quickly she dismisses it but could help think that was sweet of him.

"…Or not…"

Suddenly the bus appeared and out the corner of his eye he sees making a dash for it, "Hey stop the bus!"

One student said mocking our hero, "Sorry Parker the bus is full!"

"Hey come on that's not funny! Stop the bus!" He started to hit the window a couple of times and then the giant flyer that was on the side of it. When he hit the side of the bus a fourth time it managed to stick to his hand. While the students laughed at his failed attempt to get on the bus, Peter looked at his hand perplexed.

The poster was sticking to his hand and it wasn't coming off as he shook his wrist to flick it off. He looked at his hand, "What's happening to me?"

Before Peter can figure this weird incident out a horn wails. Peter looks up, a truck's grill is right on top of him and bearing down fast, there's no way he will avoid being hit, unless of course he jumps. So he jumps, twenty feet straight up into the air to be precise. He lands on a building, but on the side of the building, and clings to it by his hands and feet, held there as if by suction cups on his hands and feet.

Peter clings on terrified, looking down at the ground far below. He pulls one of his hand off the side of the building gingerly, to reach up for the roof. But he loses his traction and drops, plummeting straight toward the ground.

He lands with catlike stance, then quickly standing up he looks around to make sure no saw at what he did or people will definitely be freaked out and then he'll have to answer to the media. Making haste he went to the subway to go school.

This is a definitely weird day today.

* * *

_School: Lunchtime-_

Peter being the geek that society claims him to be was eating his fries alone. To the truth the only other person that would sit next to him was his best friend Harry, but he had to finish up an exam for math so he decided to take his lunch and eat it there. He heard high heels coming towards him; he looked and saw MJ smiling at him.

_Mary Jane's POV (early):_

I walked in the cafeteria and quickly got my tray. "Mystery loaf…again…" I sighed. I wanted to find Peter. I wanted to talk to him about this morning because I felt his presence…I know…I know…Peter been in love with me since second grade…but I felt that he was reaching out to me and I can't explain but it made me feel…rather…safe and wanted…

I spotted Peter's usual table. He always moved away from Flash and the others but my 'supposed boyfriend' had just kept coming back to pick on him. Poor Peter. I had done nothing to help him either well except tell Flash off but not even that stopped him.

I looked and saw him sitting eating his fries alone, usually Harry's with him but I saw him taking his math exam, poor Harry. Our eyes met and I think we both smiled at the same moment. It was like we had both seen our one safe harbor in the midst of a storm. I quickened my pace and walked towards him.

Next thing I know I feel a buzzing in the back of my head that seemed to be screaming "Look Out, DANGER!" but I ignored it and kept making my way for Peter.

The next thing you know my feet slip out from under me.

_Peter's POV's:_

One minute I'm eating my fries the next thing you know MJ's feet fly out from under her. The tray she was carrying went up in the air. Before I knew what was happening, I just reacted to my burning desire to save her from the fall.

I spun around in my chair and reached my hand out for her. I felt her fall into my extended arm as I grabbed her by the waist. I was shocked at how light she felt. 'Must be adrenaline, I must be feeling.' I thought. A second later I look up and see the tray falling. I reach out to try to block the items from hitting us, but instead the tray falls flat in my hand, and I was able to catch each item on the tray. It was like they were falling in slow motion.

"Whoa! Nice reflexes!" MJ's declaration, snapped me back into reality. I couldn't believe what had just happened. All I could do was look down at MJ in my arm and smile.

"Thanks…"

Then next thing she does is kiss me in the cheek making me blush ten shades of red. Then she commented, "Hey blues eyes are you wearing contacts?"

I smiled shaking my head and mouthing a no. We smiled at each other for a few more seconds before she got from my arms and left to sit with Flash. I sighed at her scent but Flash was glaring daggers at me so I quickly turned around to finish my lunch and leave.

* * *

_Normal POV:_

Finishing lunch would have no problem if a fork wasn't stuck to his wrist. Peter felt it against his skin; once again he found himself trying to flick it off but like the poster before it wouldn't budge.

Peeling it off his eyes widen when a strand of string like substance coming stretching from his wrist. A second pair of string shot as he pulled the fork away to a tray of food that was one table away from him. Looking around making sure no one saw this he yanked the tray off food, hard.

Dodging it as it approached, the tray of food missed him but ended on someone that he didn't want to end up on; Flash.

'Oh boy, time to go.' Quickly getting up from his seat he made haste as he went across the cafeteria. Students murmured at Peter as they saw the strange like substance carrying the tray right behind him.

Flash took notice of this when he scanned the room on who threw the tray found at him, "Parker?"

Peter looked at his skin rubbing the white patch that was on his skin. It felt like his, so why was this happening to him all of sudden. He reached his locker and starts dialing a combination. Suddenly his brow furrows, he puts a hand on the back of his neck, "That weird sense again... danger..."

Reflexively, he whips around in time to see a fist pound his locker making a dent in it that was headed straight towards him.

"Think your pretty funny don't you freak!" Flash wasn't only either two of his cronies hurriedly close the classroom doors on either side of the hallway, to block the view of the teachers from seeing the fight that was going to take place.

Other students and a very angry MJ appeared, "Flash it just an accident leave him alone!"

The blonde stared at her shaking his head at her, "By breaking his teeth that's accident Mary Jane!" The venom in his voice was clear, "And you Parker! You just can't stay away from her, well now I'm going to teach you a lesson that you won't forget!"

Peter's eyes narrowed as he back away from the older teen, "I don't want to fight you Flash."

"I don't want me neither, put them put and fight like man."

A crowd quickly forms around them chanting the word 'Fight, fight, fight'. Flash takes two swings at Peter, but Peter ducks them and fast.

Again Flash tries his luck again but the same results happen, Flash is puzzled by this. Harry comes to MJ side as he looks on what's going within the large crowd of teens. MJ looked relived when he arrived, "Help him, Harry!"

Sensing an attack from behind, Peter suddenly ducks. One of Flash's cronies, who was trying to sneak up on him, is left grabbing air. Peter flips up into air and does seven somersaults before standing upright with fist in fighting position.

Both Flash and Bobby look at each other in disbelief, "He's all yours man…"

Enraged, Flash roars and lunges at Peter. Peter ducks one, two, three, four punches, didn't even have to move his feet, he just darted his torso around so fast that he creates a blur motion. Harry shakes his head impressed, gives a look to M.J. She returns the look.

Peter managed to grab Flash wrist as he right hooked to his face causing him to groan in pain, Peter pulls back to throw a punch, just as a teacher steps out of the open door with lunch in hand. The punch lands solidly on Flash's jaw and sends him sailing back against the teacher causing him to spill the left over gravy all over his face and clothes. Students laughed at the fallen athlete on the floor.

Peter gasps, shocked at his strength.

Bobby turned to face the young protagonist, "Geesh Parker, you are a freak." He left to check on his fallen teammate. Other students started to disperse as but only two looked at him with awe. Harry step forward to congratulate his friend, Peter that was….Peter!"

Peter gave Harry no time to finish his sentence as he ran out the building away from the student body. He wanted time to think to himself to process what had just happened.

* * *

_In an alley way:_

Peter uncovers his long sleeve shirt to reveal the white patch that were on his wrist, he couldn't tell his Uncle Ben or Aunt May that he was turning into a freak of nature but they were definitely were going to punish him for fighting in school.

He slumped down to the floor closing his eyes pounding his head lightly against the brick wall. He suddenly felt a familiar presence coming towards him. 'It couldn't be…could it? No that wasn't possible…how did she find me so easily?"

"There you are. I've been looking all over for you Tiger."

Opening his eyes he saw the redhead kneeling next to him, "MJ? How'd you find me?"

She sat next to him and placed her head on his shoulder, "Well, I felt that you were troubled and to tell you the truth I followed that weird tingling feeling that was on the back of my head."

Peter looked at her; MJ looked up at his face with honest expression on her face then continuing with her explanation, "Every time I went further away from you the weaker the tingling got and the closer I got the stronger it felt."

The young protagonist nodded as MJ held her peace. A strand of hair fell to her face and being the gentleman that he was tucked the redhead's hair behind her ear.

"You know something Peter." She said at last

"What"

"This morning when I was at the bus stop I felt your presence it was…" she paused for a moment, "…It was soothing…so thank you for trying to comforting me."

"You're welcome"

Silence between the two was upon then Peter looked at his thumb, he could see that millions of tiny arachnid legs were spreading around his thumb, and then realization hit him, "Mary Jane look at your thumb."

MJ looked at him puzzled but looked anyway and gasped as she to saw millions of tiny arachnid legs spreading over her finger as well.

"Peter what's happening to us?"

Thought about that for a few moments, "Do you remember when that spider bit us?"

"Yeah"

"Well I think that spider was one of those super spiders and if that was one of the super spiders than that it mean that bite has given us…"

"Superpowers!" MJ exclaimed as she finished that sentence

"Preciously which means that I'll have to look our blood DNA and see if the bit has affected us anymore than it originally was intended for."

MJ smiled seductively at our hero and for some strange reason Peter felt drawn to her, "You're cute when you talk nerd language."

Peter blushed three shades of red, "Yeah? Well you know what I think…"

"What"

He looks around him. Nobody's watching, so he bends his knees grabbing MJ by the waist. He jumps, soars, up into the air with MJ screaming in his ear, and lands on the roof of the three story building. Teetering for balance, he reaches out and grabs hold of a drainpipe and crushes the metal under his grip. He laughs, giddy, thrilled beyond belief while his companion was having the thrill of her life. He grabs another pipe, this one galvanized steel, and squeezes it ending in the same result.

Completely freaked out by this, MJ does the same thing and walks to the edge of the building and looks down, then across at the even taller building across the alley. Peter is now right beside her; they look at their wrists again. However Peter raises his right arm and extends it toward the building, tries to get the goop to spray out.

"Go web!"

But it doesn't come.

"Fly…"

MJ giggles as he tries again

He makes a fist.

"Up, up and away web…"

Nothing

He closes his thumb and little finger together.

"Shazam…"

Nothing, MJ bursts out laughing as she falls to the ground holding her stomach in pain.

"Go…go, go... go web go!""

He rotates his hand so the palm faces up extends all five fingers, and brings his ring and middle fingers toward his palm, together.

THWIP!

Mary Jane stops laughing as she sees the web come out. A single strand of webbing shoots out from his wrist, straight up. Peter frowns, tries to direct it more. This time it goes off in an arch to the left, "Hard to aim..."

One more try. This time the webbing flies across the alley and sticks to the side of the other building, Peter tugs on it. It's tough. He pulls harder, 'Can't break it, good.'

He wraps both hands around it and yanks as hard as he can. He doesn't break the webbing, what he does is pull himself right on the edge roof of the building.

Mary Jane watched him nervously, "Peter are you sure about this?"

He looked at with uncertainty, "Tally-ho…"

Peter screams as he sails through the air, but he keeps his grip on the web, and the result is that he swings across the alley and lands on the wall of the building opposite, clinging there with his hands and feet. Unfortunately there was billboard looking at him, Peter started to freak and screamed as his feet skidded against the pavement and then…

SPLAT!

He slid against the billboard down to the ground and laid there unconsciously on the rocky roof. The redhead girl followed suit as she too swung to the building but she suffered minor cuts and bruises as she had a rough landing she couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Peter on floor twicthing once in awhile. She walked to his side and rested his head on her leg.

**L.X.D: And I will end it there. Well I was trying to get Peter to try to comfort Mary Jane as best I could but I don't know, so what do you think leave your comments thoughts or review. Until the next chapter true believers. Man I don't get tired of writing that, lol. (P.S: I know it's been a while but college life isn't easy and I got many projects to do before I upload again but I'll try to upload before Christmas if not; then the same day) **


	6. Chapter 5

**L.X.D: Hello people and true believers of the fan fiction world alike, I'm back after a very, very long week between college and the homework I'm back and ready to rock with a new chapter. I've read one person's review on the story and probably a lot of you have the same thought, when I am going to switch from the movie? To answer that, if you been reading very closely you can see that I nearly put some of Peter's dilemma to Mary Jane and not mention I put in a hint of mixtures of some of the things he did from the comic; like jumping away from the truck and clinging to the side of the building where his powers start revealing, so read carefully. Next order of business, just to clarify; ****why do they have a mental connection? They don't have one, if you have seen the movie Chronicle the three friends can sense each other despite the long distance, that what I was trying to imply with a few modification, now with Diddy Kong's permission (Thank you again BTW) I will be adding one because I thought it was pretty cool if they had one, so don't bash me about that, and now without further delay on with the story****.**

* * *

_Chapter 5:_

_The Next Day_

It was Saturday morning and Peter for an odd reason was up earlier than usual, he looked at his clock, '5:00 am'. Peter groaned and went to sleep; to his disappointment sleep would not come to him so with huff he threw the covers off him. Going to his wardrobe he picked out his clothes for the day. Now after his short shower, he went downstairs into the kitchen.

Once again the front door of the refrigerator is yanked open, hard, only this time it breaks at the power of the yank. Peter dumbfounded stuck the door back and went to search for food somewhere in the kitchen.

After tearing through the cabinets of the kitchen he finally settled on frozen waffles, he took the pack out and placed them in the toaster, as he did that; he heard his cell ringing.

'Weird…no one calls me this early in the morning. Who could it be?' He went to the small table that right next to the stair case. He looked at his caller id, 'Mary Jane'

"Hello?"

"_Hey Tiger" _MJ voice purred through the receiver, Peter swallowed dryly as he heard the seductiveness in her voice.

"Hey…MJ…you're up pretty early. What's the occasion?"

MJ sighed; _"You can say the uneasiness that I felt this morning woke me up."_

"Was it because I was annoyed with not being able to sleep that awoke you from your beauty sleep, Red?"

"_Hmm…you can say that."_

Silence over took them, yes it was very awkward for the both them for two reasons, #1 MJ rarely called Peter to a nice chit-chat unless it concerned about a school science project and #2 Peter was consider a geek while Mary Jane was a party girl.

"_So…"_ MJ broke the silence, _"What are we going to do with these powers of ours?"_

Peter moved away from the counter and into the kitchen, once again silence overtook him as he thought about the question.

"_Peter?"_

"Hang on MJ I'm thinking about that…"

As Peter went to the counter where his waffles were, if on cue a newspaper crinkles open to a large ad in the sports section, 'Attention Amateur Wrestlers: THREE THOUSAND DOLLARS for just three minutes in the ring in a tag team! Colorful characters a must!'

Peter's hand rips the ad from the paper, then he smiles, "MJ I think I found the solution to our problem."

* * *

_Two days later at the school:_

Many of the students could not believe their eyes if they haven't seen, the most popular girl in school was actually hanging out with the most nerdy guy in school and not to mention his companion the richest guy around Harry Osborn.

News traveled fast around the school and when it finally reached Flash and his crew they had to find out for themselves. Jaws dropped almost immediately to the floor when they saw Mary Jane and Peter and Harry having lunch together at Parkers usually spot, the three of them were having a good time laughing and talking, Flash was furious at the sight.

After lunch MJ was at her locker alone dialing her combo when suddenly she heard footsteps of Flash and his crew as well as Liz's voice behind her, "MJ are you out of your mind?"

"Good afternoon to you too Liz." She said not bothering looking at her soon-to-be-former-friend, "What are you referring to?" As if she didn't know what the brunette wanted to talk about.

"We saw you and that freak Peter Parker walking up to school together all nice and cozy this morning. Are you trying to kill your reputation and any chances with Flash again?"

MJ slammed her locker with annoyance; she had just about enough with people looking, questioning her soon to be friendship with Peter. She spun around facing her former friends, well with the exception of Gwen who mouthed, 'I didn't want any part in this they forced me.'

"Listen and listen well!" Mary Jane said with authority in her voice which no one has ever heard before, "Peter has his flaws, yes, but he is a good person at heart, who has been trying to be a good friend to me recently, if you don't like it, that's tough! If you would stop teasing him and start to know him better than you would see what a sweet and hilarious guy he is. Now as far as Flash is concerned, you can have him Liz, he had his chances but he blew it; anyone who would treat my new best friend like a dog doesn't deserve to be called my friend."

Without a second thought, she turned and walked to class with Gwen leaving the group joining her, "I could only imagine look of shock on Liz's face."

"Yeah, those guys are a bunch of jerks, what did I ever see in joining that group, I will never know."

"You can say that again."

It had changed to a snide look when Liz and her posse came in the room. Both girls could hear the whispers behind them.

"Can you believe MJ?"

"Do you think she's dating that geek?"

"Naw, she's just setting Parker up for some joke or something?"

Both Gwen and MJ looked at each other and rolled their eyes while Liz commented, "We'll get to the bottom of this, and force MJ to see that hanging out with that loser parker was a bad idea."

'I can hardly wait…" MJ sarcastically thought.

* * *

_Leaving our protagonists alone, let's take a quick trip to Oscorp_

Two icy blue eyes, are darting rapidly back and forth, Norman Osborn is in the back of his town car, consuming the Wall Street Journal news as the car crawls through busy midtown traffic of Manhattan. Norman's jaw fixes in a tight line. He folds his paper and stares at rain as it pounds on the tinted windows; 'It is one hell of a day out there'.

We are looking down from high atop a cold black monolithic skyscraper that stands in the middle of Manhattan. Tall, searing red letters atop the building announce its resident: O.S.C.O.R.P. Far, far down in the street, we see Norman walk from the car, parked at the curb, in the front of the building, immediately covered by a sea of umbrellas carried by a group of security guards who race out to meet the CEO of the company.

He reaches an elevator once he is inside. The twin elevators are guarded by two more security guards with wires in their ears and sunglasses in the rain. One set of doors whooshes open as Norman approaches; stepping inside.

Osborn reaches past him and pushes one of only two silver buttons on the panel next to the door. Inside the elevator, a motor starts to hum and the elevator moves. But instead of going up like we thought it would, the elevator zips downward.

Large red and white horizontal stripes whip past as the elevator drops far into the ground beneath the streets of Manhattan.

Osborn thinks to himself; 'Conner's, Octavius you better have something important to show.' Suddenly, the elevator stops and the doors opens on a massive underground laboratory with row after row of test tubes, beakers, piles of micro-circuitry, half-assembled devices, scribbled formulas, schematics, and finally warning signs.

A lab worker notices Osborn. He turns and hurries across the floor in the opposite direction, urgently. He passes a thing that looks like an aerodynamically perfected boogie board, with upturned fins on each side, footholds carved into the top of each wing, and a single row of switches down the middle of the center tube, which is a pushing forward a system of some kind.

While the device hovers over a bench, a technician wears a lightweight, super tight-fitting helmet, eyes protected behind big yellowish-green plastic bulges that make it look like an evil insect's head. As the technician turns his head, the device responds, pointing up when he raises his head up, banking to the side with a turn of the head.

The lab worker approaches a raised platform, where two men in a long white lab coat are working in front of a large glassed room. One of them had his arms are plugged into a device of some kind, and on the other side of the wall, where four long telescoping metal tentacles emerge, working delicately with a maze of interlocking chemical tubes and Micronics circuitry sealed in a glass-walled isolation tank where strange gases leak from the tubes. The other scientist was taking notes and noting down everything that the other one did but the only difference with this scientist was that he had a mechanical right limb.

The lab worker hurries up beside him and whispers in his ear, "Dr. Octavius..."

Octavius said to him, "Be gone!"

The lab worker looked back and saw Osborn coming towards them, "But, sir… It's Mr. Osborn, sir, he's here, in the lab."

The man turns and we see the face of Dr. Otto Octavius, intense, driven, ferocious concentration under hooded brows with jet black hair, opal-white skin that looks as if it's never seen the light of day. He sees Norman Osborn over the worker's shoulder, already coming up the stairs to the platform.

Octavius sighs and turns back to his work while he was greeted, "Good morning, Doctor..."He casts a glance inside the isolation tank, where the robotic arms wave, in constant elegant motion, "Or shall I call you Dr. Octopus?"

"I don't have time for insults, what do you want?"

His companion let a small chuckle, "Come now Otto, where's your sense of humor?"

He turned around to reveal a tan looking man in his late 30's, with brown hair and blue eyes and a wide smile came across his face, "How are you Norman?"

"Fine, Connors just fine, I want an update. What are you two working on right now?"

Annoyed, Octavius touches a foot pedal at the base of the robotic arm device he's wearing. A metal corset that grips his torso automatically opens, releasing him from its grasp. He poured himself coffee from a nearby pot, "Human Performance Enhancers otherwise known as the green formula…"

"How's it going?"

Connors was the one who spoke, "We're nearly there. We tried vapor inhalation with rodent subjects; they showed an 800 percent increase in strength. Intellectual capacity increased beyond measurable limits of testing, and maze-solving ability became nearly instantaneous."

Osborn was impressed, "Excellent. What are the side-effects?"

Octavius just shrugs as he takes a sip form his coffee mug, "Propensity toward violence, central nervous system breakdown, domination obsession, decompensating, insanity, and finally death."

Osborn stroked his chin, "So they become stronger and smarter, but it kills them. Not exactly marketable yet is it? How about the other projects?"

"All good, individual airborne transports are all tested, they look fine, and hallucination orbs are good to go. Manufacture can start in a month; we can deliver the supplies to the government by the end of the year. You're going to make another fortune, Norman." Dr. Connors stated

"That's what I'd hoped to hear."

Octavius finishes his coffee and places it in the sink, "If that's all...I like to get back to work, Curtis." He steps back into the robotic arm device, hits the foot pedals once again. The metal corset holds him in its grip again and he goes back to work. Osborn turns and leaves the two scientist too their work.

"Oh, Norman…"

Osborn turned around to face the back of Otto's head, "The board of directors will be coming in three days you better be ready with the green formula or they will hm…hm…heh...heh…foreclose this facility down and who wants that…" Otto mocked him at the end of that sentence.

Osborn muttered a curse under his breath, "Thank you Otto for reminding me." Once he left he cursed Octavius in his thoughts, 'One of these days Otto you'll get what is coming to you."

* * *

**L.X.D: And I will stop it there just for the heck of it. I know it's been awhile but as I mentioned in earlier chapters be prepared to be excepting delays. I finally got all my work done for college so in the future I probably might be uploading sooner so until then True believers. R&R **


	7. Chapter 6

**LXD: Hello and Happy New Year to all you wonderful people of the FF world. Hope your season is going well thus far, because I think I might upload two chapters a day for a late Christmas present to all you lovely people so just cross your fingers for those uploads. **

**Disclaimer: Spiderman and all the Marvel Characters that are going to read belong to Stan Lee and Marvel Entertainment **

* * *

_Chapter 6:_

At the school library desk Peter has a sketch pad in front of him and is drawing rapidly, on the paper it has an outline of a human figure with various costume possibilities. He draws one with pair of wings on the figure.

'A spider with wings?' He pauses for a moment analyzing the sketch and shakes his head no, he scribble it out. He tries antennae, hates those too, crumples up the page and starts over. He sketches some web-type lines over the face and arms.

'Hey, that looks pretty cool.'

He draws the eyes large, wicked jack-o'-lantern ovals, with upturned edges.

'Ooohh...now this looks promising…' As he finishes his drawing his senses start to kick in as a familiar presence sneaks up behind but it wasn't his spider-sense that was kicking in it.

"Boo…"

Peter jumps in his seat as his attacker muffles a giggle from escaping her mouth as she takes a seat in front of him,_ "Geez, MJ why don't you give me a heart attack…"_

"_I'm sorry I couldn't resist you look to nerdy with whatever it is your working on."_

Peter tried to put on his best playful anger face that he could muster, _"FYI: I was working on some sketches on various costumes that I could wear for the tag team wrestling tournament."_

Mary Jane squealed in glee as she remembered the wrestling tournament that she and Peter talked about over the phone_, "Oooh let me see, let me see, let me see…"_

Handing over his sketch book the redhead teen flipped through drawings, she was amazed at Peter's artistic ability as she read the names of each of the following costumes, Spider-Phoenix, Dusk, Insulated Suit, Spidy Unlimited, Antenna Man, The Amazing Bagman…wait?

"_The Amazing Bagman?" _She looked at Peter with a cocked brow

"_What, I just doodle, what was I supposed to do?"_

MJ shook her head as the flipping continued to the last drawing with the sketch with the web-type lines over the face and arms; she stared at it for a moment before giving back Peter his drawings then she asked, _"So while you doodling away for yourself…what costume did you draw for me?"_

Reaching for his back pack our protagonist took a blue folder; within the folder he took out another set of drawing only this time the drawings was that of a female instead of a male, placing them in front of the redhead.

Mary Jane's mouth nearly dropped to floor when she the drawings, before her laid three drawings of her potential outfit to wear for the wrestling tournament. One drawing had an outfit that was complete red with a yellow black widow insignia going from the throat to the crotch area with yellow boots and gloves with webs as coming from under the armpits; the second was similar in the sense that it was completely black only this one had a white spider in the middle of the chest with legs reaching over to arms with white gloves that reached almost to the shoulders and white boots that reached to the thighs. The last drawing was basically similar to the lined spider of Peter drawing only this drawing had the spider insignia wrapping around the shoulder with lines covering the face and arms with half a red and blue boot.

After five minutes of gazing dumfounded on the drawings MJ looked at the brown haired teen, _"You have too much free time on your hands." _

Peter chuckled as he patted MJ on the head,_ "That what happens when you a brain like mine."_

Our female protagonist slapped his arm playfully as they both laughed a little too loud earning them a 'shush' from the librarian. Once they muffled their laughter Peter got up from his seat and went to fetch a book.

Peter returns with a book called "Principles of Sewing," and both Peter and MJ take copious notes on how to sew a costume. An attractive girl walks past the both of them; Peter suddenly slams the book closed on his fingers earning a glare from the redhead.

* * *

_Later that day in Peters' room_

On his bed, two Danskins spilled out of a plastic bag, one midnight blue and the other a deep red.

'The colors look good together.'

With a razor knife Peter begins to cut through the blue fabric, and then the red, and then finally he cuts through a nearly-opaque white mesh he's going using for the eyes. With a black marker, he draws a big black spider outline in the middle of the red fabric.

MJ also did the same thing with hers and takes the mask placing it over head and with a blue marker traces around her forehead an inch below her hair. The redhead then takes the marker tracing it over the middle of her nose bridge tracing it down her left side down past her cheek tracing it towards her jawline crossing over to her right back to towards where she started.

Spotting scissors nearby she pulls off the mask, takes the sharp objects and begins to cut where she made her lines. When she finished she looked herself in the mirror with the mask.

'Not bad, not bad at all.' She turns to Peter, "What do you think Peter?"

Stopping for a moment while cutting out holes for the eyes he turns around to see MJ "It's not bad MJ but why did you cut those giant holes in your mask?"

"Well the answer is obvious number 1; where am I going to put all my hair and number 2; I need to breathe a little bit better when we're going to wrestle in the tag team tournament this Friday."

Peter gave her a sheepish smile as he remembered the main event, which reminded him he never got to know why MJ was so eager to join him in taking on Bone Saw and his partner knowing the consequences.

"Say MJ what are you going to do with your fair share of the prize money?"

"Well with the 1500 dollars I was going to save it to buy my mom and aunt a gift or do little personal shopping for myself."

Peter nodded as he went back to work on his outfit.

"What are you going to do with yours?"

Peter thought about and to tell you the truth he wanted to help his aunt and uncle to pay their bills.

"Well I was hoping to help pay the bills for my aunt and uncle it's the least I could do, since we are living Uncle Ben's social security."

Mary Jane got up from the bed giving our protagonist a tight embraced. This sudden movement caused Peter to blush 30 shades of red even redder than MJ hair as he returned the hug.

"Peter that's so sweet…"

'_Yeah but not as sweet as you…' _he thought

Breaking the hug the two teens looked at each other for the longest of time and unknown to Mary Jane, she letting a good amount of pheromone generation into the air causing Peter to fall for her. He grabbed the girl by the waist pulling towards him causing the red head to squeal at the sudden movement once she was on his lap.

"Peter, what are you…mmph…mmm…" She never got to finish her question as Peter lightly as he could kiss her soft pink lips. _'OMGH…he such a good kisser...'_

All of sudden Peter slid his hand under her blouse as he started to grope her chest. MJ eyes widen at first but found herself enjoying his touch as she started to moan, _'Oh…don't let this moment end...'_

Once Peter opened his eyes as the pheromone generation aroma started to wear, his eyes went microscopic_ (if that's even possible)_ as he stared at the girl sitting on his lap. He broke the kiss much to MJ disappointment as she stared back at him but what really got was this…

'_Funny, I don't remember MJ's hand being this…oh…oh…my…' _Peter now was red, redder than the color red itself. There underneath Mary Jane's blouse was the silhouette of his hand on her chest.

Yelling with embarrassment he flung Mary Jane off him. The redhead landed with a heavy thud on the ground, the impact startled the elder couple downstairs.

"Better go check on them May, I don't want Peter have kids now at his age." He said his eyes never leaving the newspaper

"Calm down, Ben I'm sure it nothing after all we raised Peter better than that and I know he would never take advantage of girl." May's reassuring didn't convenience the elder man as she continued with her knitting. With the thud, shouting was followed after Mary Jane's grunt.

"UGH…"

"OH MY GOODNESS MARY JANE, I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN IT; I WASN'T TRYING TO TAKE ADVANGTAGE OF YOU!"

Both May and Ben blushed at that last comment as May put down her knitting, "I'll go and check on them."

"You better…" He said as he pinched his wife behind once she got close enough.

"Ben Parker! What's gotten into you?" She smiled at her husband as he hid his smile from her.

Back in Peter's room we find our protagonist freaking out as our second heroine tried to calm him down, "Peter it's okay, I got lost into the kissing so I know you wouldn't take advantage of me." _'Though I really didn't want him to stop…'_

Before Peter got a chance to respond Aunt May was knocking at his door, "Peter, Mary Jane are you two alright? We heard a 'thud' and screaming."

Both teens looked at each other quickly racking their brains for a good excuse, after 30 seconds of silence Peter thought of something, "Uh… we're fine Aunt May, it's just we dozed off and kind of feel asleep on the ground next to other."

"Oh, okay just be careful though I don't want you impregnating Mary Jane." She said

Both teens turned tomato red, "AUNT MAY!"

Laughter escaped from the older woman's mouth, "I'm just kidding, alright if nothing wrong than I'll leave you two to finish your project."

A few moments went by and Peter looked at his female companion as looked back at him; there was an awkward silence between them. Peter clicked the roof of his mouth going back to his costume as MJ did the same.

'_I can't believe I was just groping and kissing MJ, Uncle Ben and Aunt May are going to kill me…' _He shuddered at the thought of his aunt and uncle grounding him for a month without doing any science projects.

Mary Jane was thinking something else, _'I can't believe Peter was kissing me with such affection, has he been holding out?'_

For the rest of the afternoon until 6:30 pm Mary Jane and Peter were working on their costumes in silence without saying another word to each other.

* * *

**LXD: Well, I'll end it there for now. I truly apologize for the super long wait, it was never my intention to have such a long delay and upload in February but stu happened in my personal life and I couldn't find the time to upload between the holidays until now. Like said in the begin cross your fingers for those double updates because I know I owe you guys a months and half worth of Spiderman what if chapters so your support is greatly appreciated. Remember to leave a comment, review, concern, or constructive criticism. Until the next True believers **


	8. Chapter 7

**LXD: Here it is. Part 1of many double uploads. Spiderman and all the Marvel Characters that you are going to read belong to Stan Lee and Marvel Entertainment**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

_Downtown Manhattan Friday Evening 5:00pm Two hours before the fight _

The week had flown by into Friday; the days seemed to go by like water. Peter and Mary Jane were riding with Uncle Ben in his old 1977 Lincoln as they sat looking at the many lights in the big apple, remembering their training and experiments that they did throughout the week with the newly found powers that they received from the spider.

* * *

_Flashback: Tuesday Early Morning 4:00am_

MJ was falling asleep on top of surprisingly new furnished couch she found when she agreed to meet Peter at the junk yard. She watched Peter standing in the middle of the abandoned junkyard, experimenting with the spinnerets that have grown in his wrists. She watched as he began to set up rows of targets of varying sizes about fifty feet away.

"*Yawns* Remind me again what are we doing here at four in the morning instead me catching up on my beauty sleep, tiger?"

Pete stops his set up looking at he tired girl on the sofa, "I told you red we have to practice with our powers before we Friday night, you don't want to look foolish now would you?"

"Hmph, I'll look foolish enough with a spider costume on already."

"Yeah but not to mention very sexy in it..."

MJ blushed at his comment but soon realized what he was doing, "Peter Parker are you flirting with me?"

"Maybe I am, maybe not, I'm unpredictable you know."

MJ opened her mouth to say something smart but closed it, "Touché, Parker, Touché…"

He grinned as turned his attention back to his set up. He tries to hit an old television set but misses wildly. This time tries something larger, a '68 Plymouth Duster. Once again, our protagonist tries to spin his web again not even close as he misses his target. Peter is starting to get frustrated as he starts shooting webs like a mad man. After an hour of shooting webs, he is exhausted.

MJ whistles in amusement looking at the handy work Peter has done. We get a look at the whole junkyard. Web strands cover everything, everywhere.

"I'm going to have to figure this out."

"Take your time Peter we got three days to straighten this out."

"Don't rub it in MJ."

_Wednesday in school science lab _

Peter hunches over a microscope. He looks both ways, makes sure nobody is watching him, then shoots a little jet of web fluid from his wrist onto a slide and puts it under the microscope.

MJ is there too catching up on her science homework while he continues to study on the web fluid he released. She flips notebook closed as she finishes her last question on the Earth's Atmosphere.

She pulls out her folder and within the folder contains her costume design. She goes over the drawing looking at it with great aw. She turns back to Peter looking at his back as she smiles remembering the event of Monday. She touches her lips with a red tint covering her whole face.

Her train of thoughts interrupted as she saw sparks fly. Going over Peter side, she took noticed that he has dismantled several zippo lighters, watches, and assorted old jewelry and is silver soldering them together in a new way in a bracelet like substance.

"Peter what in the world are you…HEY!"

He picks one up, blows on the solder, and puts it around her wrist. It hinged in the middle, right underneath a small, delicately mounted nozzle that swivels in all directions. Peter closes the wrist-bracelet around his companion wrist, right over her biological spinnerets.

"Peter what is that?" She stared at the contraption as she look at him strangely while pointing in disgust at the sense of fashion the dark brown hair teen had, but then again that was Peter for you.

"I want you to try this for me MJ. I feel that you and I are going to have the same problem with shooting webs tomorrow this today I want you to try to shoot a web line and hit that can of coke and bring towards you."

"You can't do this, why?" she asked

"A scientist needs a guinea pig and you just volunteered." He joked

"Show me the car fax. Where did I sign?"

MJ positioned herself in the middle of the room, her eyes narrowed never leaving the coke can. She was ready, aimed, and *Splat* a direct hit on the can. She felt an enormous wave of happiness as she made her first contact with her web fluid.

She turned to Peter as he fumed that she got a hit on her first try. Theirs eyes met as she stared at him with a cocky smile. She pulled on the string of web not taking her eyes off the young scientist, now if someone pulling a cruel joke on the red head than they had a sense of humor. When Mary Jane pulled the string of web towards her, it fumbled in her hands breaking her eye contact with our young hero. When it finally stopped, she felt something cool drenching her pants.

"Not my pants, I just bought these yesterday." Groaning she went to the sink and grabbed a handful of paper towel. She heard Peter snicker, turning around he had a hand to his mouth as he covered up his smile, "Not. A. Word. Parker."

_Thursday Junkyard 4:30 pm _

Back in the junkyard again, Peter now wears the bracelets over his wrists that he created for himself and for Mary Jane, he created four of this contraption, one pair for him and one for the red head. Only this time, MJ was not with Peter as she told him the another night that she had stuff to do with her _Aunt_ Anna and her mother to get ready for evening party at her aunts friends house.

Like MJ positioned himself in the middle of the junkyard, he was ready, aimed, shoots out a web and *SPALT!* A direct hit on a Coke can fifty feet away from him. Peter grins shooting another web, this time smacking into a milk container a hundred feet away, with pinpoint accuracy.

He spins around like a gunslinger, shooting webs in all directions. One web smacks into the side of a car that's been crushed and stacked on top of ten other cars. Peter pulls, forgetting his strength, and the entire tower of wrecked cars begins to tip over toward him. He lunges forward, instinctively, and pushes the stack back upright.

Amazed and delighted with himself, he raises both arms, shouting in triumph, he aims right at the control room, bending the two middle fingers of each hand back toward his palms, two jets of webbing immediately fly straight out to hit the base of the room, hurls himself onto the side of the tower. He looks down at the handy work that he has done, "We're Ready!"

_End of Flashback_

* * *

_Back with our heroes_

He stops in front of the library.

"Hey thanks for the ride Uncle Ben."

"Hey, hey, hey, slow down there Peter I want to talk to you first."

Peter looks at his companion but she nudges her head saying, 'Well go talk to him first.'

Pete closed the door to the car facing his Uncle Ben. The elder man shuts the car off looking at his nephew in the eyes. Peter listens to his uncle as he opens his mouth to speak, "I won't ask what the fight was about, that's your business not mine. What I do want to tell though is; you are changing, and that is normal. This is the age when a man becomes the man he is going to be for the rest of his life. All I am saying is to be careful whom you change into. Okay, pal?"

Peter understood what he was talking about but at the same time his uncle missed the mark at the changing that he was going through, "I'm trying, Uncle Ben, I really am. However though I feel all this, this…" He choose his words very carefully, "…power, but I don't know what it means, how to control it, even, or what I'm supposed to do with it."

Uncle Ben patted his shoulder, "You'll figure it out. You are one smart cookie, Pete; your teachers tell me they have never seen a science whiz like you at this age. Let tell that knowledge is power but with great power comes great responsibility. Remember that Peter, remember that. Of those to whom much is given, much is required. Much more than hallway fist fights.

Peter nods, thinking, amazed at how insightful his uncle's words are, 'If only he knew everything.' "Uncle Ben, I think you're about the best father a guy could ever have."

His uncle looked away sadly and only MJ saw the through the mirror that let you see cars behind you a single tear coming down his cheek, "Peter…You had a father…once…"

Peter was amazed at this, he always remembered that he aunt and uncle were talking with about his parents when he was nine but he rally never learned much, "What really happened to my parents?"

"Here we go again..." Uncle Ben said in a joking manner looking at his nephew

"I know they worked for the government, because you and Aunt May never stop talking about that part a lot."

"It was a plane crash, son. Nothing more and nothing less enough said."

Peter looked away, "I wish there was some way I could help you and Aunt May the way you helped me. Maybe get a job, pay some of the bills while you're laid off. Aunt May's medicine isn't exactly free, I mean, how are we…we are living on…"

Uncle looked at him sternly, "Paying bills is my job, not yours. Your job is to focus in school and stay on top of it."

"I just want to help." He said sorrowfully

Uncle Ben pulls his nephew down and kisses him on top of the head, "I know you do Peter, I know you do…And I love you for that, kiddo."

Peter laughs and shakes his head.

Uncle Ben smiles as he grabs a brown paper bag from the back seat and starts to hand it to Peter, who snatches it away from him anxiously, "Thanks. I got it."

Uncle Ben nods his head as both teens exit the car, "Hey Michelangelo, I'll pick you and Mary Jane up on this corner at six o'clock!"

"You got it Uncle Ben!"

"Thank you for the ride Mr. Parker."

He nods as he starts the car and drives the car off disappearing into the traffic.

* * *

_The Arena_

We see a costumed wrestler slam into the wall of a cage match ring in the middle of a small, hot, dusty arena. His partner is no better condition as he trapped in a Gorilla Press and slammed against the cage. Both wrestlers' groan in agony, a referee jumps in to stop the match as Bone Saw Mcgraw, six feet nine inch three hundred pounds of pure muscle man, and his partner six feet seven slender built Bionic Tank roar at the crowd, standing over the broken body of their fallen challenger.

"This place is nasty." Said Mary Jane as she and Peter looked at the event that just unfolded as they saw a guard hurrying to a gate in the wall of the cage, unlocking it for paramedics to rush in to help the helpless amateurs.

A ring announcer steps forward, grabbing a dangling microphone, "Seventeen seconds Seventeen seconds, ladies and gentlemen! Is there no one who can last three minutes in the cage with Bone Saw McGraw or Bionic Tank?

Bone Saw and Bionic Tank roars again, through a mouthful of bad teeth. There might have been a few words in English in there but no one really knows. As the paramedics, carry the amateur wrestlers from the ring on a stretcher two other competitors enter the ring.

"WE HAVE TWO NEW CHALLEGNERS!" The ring announcer came up to them asking for their names, "Please put your hands together for the Demolisher and Devastator!"

"Okay I have seen enough, where do we sign up?" MJ said anxiously

* * *

_Sign-up sheet_

There was a line filled with anxious wrestlers wanting to take on Bone Saw and his Partner. They all wore different costumes, some were without shirts and one person in particular was for whatever reason was wearing a suit.

"NEXT!" a female voice called, Peter and Mary Jane came up to the receptionist, their costumes were exactly same in terms clothing they were not wearing their spandex as they would fear it would rip and tear in the match. Therefore, they decide to wear similar type of clothing except for MJ who clothes were smaller than Peters. Their costume consisted of two pairs of white gloves for the both of them, Navy blue sweat pants, a dark red sweater with a spider in the middle of their chest, and masks that only covered 95% of their head, well except Mary Jane, she had to cut a hole in the back of hers because of her ponytail.

The wrestling receptionist looked at both of them strangely, "There is no featherweight division here, small fries some other time. Next!"

Peter stopped her before she put their names on the reject list, "No, no, hold on! Sign us up!"

Sighing, the wrestling receptionist looked at the two determined teens in the eyes, "Okay. You two understand that N.Y.W.L. is not responsible… for any injury you and your partner may and probably will sustain while participating in the said event and you are indeed participating under your free will?"

"Yes." They said

Sighing again, she pointed with her pen, "Down the hall to the ramp, and May God be with you."

They left after they heard her say, "NEXT!"

* * *

**LXD: Chapter 7 of 8 of many double updates, bear with me people I am doing homework and working on this at the same time, it is not easy. Next Chapter BONE SAW McGRAW and BIONIC TITAIN VS. SPIDERMAN AND SPIDERWOMAN! Until the next Chapter true believers. **


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

None other than Bone Saw and Bionic Tank threw Demolisher and the Devastator out the ring. Both these average size wrestlers landed on top of each other by the railing that held back the audience.

Both over muscularly wrestler gave each other high fives for a job well done. The referee grabbed both their arms as the bell rang, "WINNERS!"

"Are you ready for more!" the ring announcer shouted through the microphone, as the crowd roared in excitement as two brawlic wrestler stood on opposite sides of the ring ready to take on any challengers.

"Will the next victims please enter the ring at this time! If they can withstand just three minutes in the cage with Bone Saw McGraw and Bionic Tank the sum of three thousand dollars will be paid to...

He turns and gestures to ringside. A spotlight flicks on. Two Guards open the cage doors wide and Peter and Mary Jane climbs to the top of the stairs, into the spotlight, clad in their homemade costume.

The Announcer checks them out, leans over covering the microphone with his hand, "What's your names kid's?" He looks at the ring grinning as Peter responds

"The human spiders..."

The announcers pulls down his glasses in astonishment as he turns around facing the covered teens, "The Human Spiders? That's it? That's the best you got?"

MJ spoke up, "Believe me when I say that he always comes up with the most corny stuff for titles."

"Hey!"

"Well that sucks." Clearing his throat he spoke into the microphone, "The sum of 3,000 dollars…will be paid to…the terrifying, the deadly, the Amazing Spiderman and his companion the Fantastic Spiderwoman!"

As both 'Spiderman' and 'Spiderwoman' made their way towards the ring there was a mixture of 'Boos' and 'whistling'. The crowd booed and threw popcorn at Spiderman as they wolf whistled his companion. Now Mary Jane really felt bad for Peter as they continued to jeer at him, when they reached at the bottom of the ring where paramedics took Demolisher and Devastator away to the infirmary while they screamed, "Oh, my legs! Oh, dear heaven! I can't feel my legs!"

Both teens looked at each other and gulped, they knew if they weren't careful they could end up in the hospital. The audiences were all fired up as they chanted, "KILL HIM! KILL HIM! KILL HIM!"

The metal cage groaned too life as it slowly made its way down to the ring as both teenagers made their way inside the ring. They looked up seeing that this was going to be a fight of a lifetime. They heard the announcer as it finally made its way to the bottom,"Will the guards please lock the cage doors at this time!"

SLAM! SLAM! Two huge barred doors clanged shut right behind Spiderman and Spiderwoman, startling them.

"I got a bad feeling about this Tiger…"

"I know what you mean…"

CLICK! CLICK! Keys turned ceremoniously in the locks. Now Peter was freaking out, "Hello guys?"

They ignored him as Peter started to freak out on them, "Hey Listen, there's some kind of mistake." The guards ignored him as they left their post, "We didn't sign up for a cage match!" Again he was ignored, "HEY! Unlock the cage! Take the chains off!"

"Uh, Peter we got bigger problems…" Mary Jane said as she tried to get his attention

"Hey freak show's…" Bone Saw roared causing both of them to trembles in the corner.

"You two are going nowhere…" Tank said after

"We got you two for three minutes, three minutes of play time!" That last comment caused Spiderwoman to throw up in her mouth a little bit, as Spiderman's eyes twitched.

The bell rings as the timer started. The crowd cheers wildly, calling for Spider-Man's and his partner immediate destruction. Bone Saw and Tank roar, happy to oblige, and hurled themself across the ring, 600 pounds of brute force. Spiderman's and Spiderwoman's eyes pop even wider seeing that the dual wrestlers were coming fast. At the last second, they leap straight up into the air while Bone Saw and his companion passes under them, rebounding off the ropes, while both teens landed neatly on the wall of the cage. They grin at each other, confidence growing fast.

Fury was in both of them as they looked up to where they were hanging out, "What the hell are you two doing up there!"

Spiderwoman was the first to answer the question, "Staying away from you creepers…"

They growled in annoyance at the young woman comment but Spiderman could not help but add fuel to the fire looking at their spandex, "That's a cute outfit. Did your husband's give it to you two?"

Bone Saw screams in anger and leaps to his feet to catch the boy by the ankle. Spider-Man flips over his head landing cat style on the ground as Bone charges at him.

* * *

Tank on the other hand was in a different situation, directly above him, he sees Spiderwoman, dangling upside-down from his web, miming checking her watch.

"Geez, a minute already? Can I get a magazine or something to bypass the time?"

"Get your ass down!" Tank yelled pointing an accusing finger at her

"Now, why would I do that?" she asked innocently

"So I can take your head and rip it from your shoulders!"

"See, this is the reason why my mother always told me to stay away from creepers like you so my answer will be no…"

Tank yelled as he leapt into the air trying to reach for the girl but she had other plans, Spiderwoman flips over, climbs up the web strand until she is twenty feet above it all. She yells down, "Hey bone head! Does that count as staying in the ring?"

Tank lost it and with blind furry shouts at the girl; "COME DOWN HERE!"

Shrugging as if nothing is going on she lets go of the webbing, dropping twenty feet, straight down feet first landing right on top of Tanker face, which drops to the canvas beneath him, pinned. The Crowd freaks out as flashbulbs pop. Spiderwoman raises her arms, triumphantly, "Ahh…show biz…"

She looks down at her dazed opponent; she smirks at his defeat but soon it was interrupted as she hears Peter yell in pain. She notice that Bone Saw had chair in his hand so she assumed that Bone Saw inflicted some major damage to Peter.

* * *

Peter was seeing better days than usual, early Bone Saw whacked him with a chair that he gotten early from one his lackeys and hit him in the head and in the back. He continued to whack him as tried to get up needless to say Saw's attack kept going and Spiderman was growing a little weak from the whacking by the minute.

As Spiderman struggled to his feet, the crowd started chanting Bone Saw's name every time he got hit. This fueled the wrestler as he grabbed the hero by the ankle and shirt thrashing him against the metal bars twice before throwing him on the ground.

MJ winced, as the crowd wanted more. She kept looking back at Tanker as he started to come out his dazed form but lets just say that MJ was not going to put up with the wrestler so she punched him in the face knocking him down again.

One of Bone's lackeys came with a crane. She handed him the weapon; Spiderwoman paled knowing fully well what he planned to do with it. Quickly reacting, as he got closer to a fallen Peter who was terrified now, spun a web disarming the man.

Confused at the sudden jerk at his hands of his weapon, Spiderman took the advantage kicking him in the chest then the face and the chest again and the face to get him off him. Dazed at the feet combo Spiderman tried to get up only for Bone Saw to at him once again.

'This guy is a pain...' With a mighty heave he threw Bone Saw across the ring with is feet rendering him unconscious. The crowd roared in excitement as the ref finished counting Bone Saw and his Partner out.

"That's it, that's it, WINNERS!" He grabbing both Spiderman's and Spiderwoman's arm raising it triumphantly. The announcer once again spoke into the microphone, "Ladies and Gentleman give it up for the new champions Spiderman and Spiderwoman!"

The crowd roared as they began to chant their names, now feeling a new rush come upon them they stuck both arms in the air as they were being praised by the crowd.

* * *

_The administrative offices_

Upstairs at the arena the promoter puts a single 100 bill into Peter palm who is still wearing the costume as well as Mary Jane but with their mask off.

"Now get outta here." He said as he continued counting his money

Peter was a bit baffled by this and demanded more, "A hundred bucks? The ad said three thousand!"

"Check it again, webhead. It said three grand for three minutes. You and your girlfriend her pinned them in two and half. For that I'll give you a hundred, and you're lucky to get it, wise ass. You made my best fighter look like a girl out there."

Behind them, a squirrelly-looking guy slips into the office behind Mary Jane, hair dyed platinum blonde.

"You don't understand, it's not for me, it's for my aunt, she needs this medicine, see, and…"

The fight Promoter did not care and wanted him gone; "A sick aunt? Are you for real kid? I missed the part where that is my problem."

Peter stares at him for a longest moment, burning with rage, he wants to bust this guy right in the nose, he trembles at the conflict as his hands curl into fists, he could put him right through the wall if he wanted to but Mary Jane holds him back.

"Lets go Tiger, he is not worth it." He turns and leaves with the red head

Peter and Mary Jane walk away down the corridor; Peter clutched the lousy 100-dollar bill, muttering under his breath as MJ put a hand to his shoulder. They are nearly to the elevator when they hear shouts from behind.

"Hey! What the hell do you-"

They turn to see a silhouette move violently in the frosted glass window in the door to the administrative office. The Promoter's shadow is thrown violently to the floor, while the door bangs open hard, shattering the glass, and the squirrelly-looking guy races out, clutching a canvas bag. They took note that he is a common thief.

"Help! Police! That guy stole my money!"

A cop approaches racing from one end of the corridor. The elevator dings as its doors start to open, and the thief takes off down the hallway towards it. The cop gives chase, calling ahead to teenagers, "Hey, you two! Stop that guy!"

Both teens look up at the thief racing straight towards and at the cop-giving chase, than at the opening elevator behind them. They think about for a few seconds before taking a step back. The thief races right past the two and into the elevator, "Thanks…"

The doors close and he gets away. The cop arrives, slamming his fist on the elevator doors looking at the two teenagers with disbelieving their actions, "What the hell's the matter with you?! You just had to knock him down!" He left rushing down the hall

The Promoter comes rushing up out of the office, with a large red welt growing on his cheek, "You two could of taken that guy apart! Now he's gonna get away with my money!"

This time it was Mary Jane who spoke, "We missed the part where that is our problem."

He turns and walks away down the corridor muttering under his breath. Once again, Peter pushes the button for the elevator as he smiles at gotten even with fight promoter.

* * *

_Outside the Arena_

As night falls, Peter and MJ come out of the arena, dressed in street clothes again. On the far corner, there are flashing lights and a small crowd gathered, but they do not notice, as they start looking around for Uncle Ben's car.

The two of them stand on the corner where Ben said he would pick them up; Pete looks to the left, than to the right.

"Not here yet." He looks back MJ, "Hey check the time."

She gets out her cell looking at the time, "It's 6:20"

Peter was now baffled but his confusion did not last as another police car races by him, with sirens wailing it heads for the far corner. Peter once again ignores that too, checking his watch. Again he looks up the block, still no Uncle Ben.

Three ambulances screamed past him, also headed for the far corner. Peter turns his head watching it pull up, with paramedics jumping out in a hurry.

Now he and MJ take mild interests in what's going on. They wander across the street. As they walk their brows furrow in confusion at first, but soon enough two and two came together in Peters mind in a bad way. He walks faster, 'It couldn't be...'

He walks faster, and faster. He elbows his way through the back of the swelling crowd leaving MJ behind to play catch up. Then he reaches the middle. As a desperate conviction grows in his mind, he thrashes breaking through the front of the crowd and looking down at the ground where eight Paramedics are bent over three separate bodies, working on them.

He pales as he realizes who it was on the ground in pool of blood and recognizing the two female bodies right next to the first.

"Oh no…"

**LXD: Nice place to leave right, well hope you enjoyed double update part one because more are soon to follow and make sure you review or leave a comment, thought, criticism on both chapter 7 and 8. Till the next time true believers **


	10. Chapter 9

**LXD: Sorry people no double update today, maybe next week. Spiderman belongs to Stan Lee and Marvel entertainment. **

* * *

_Chapter 9_

As a desperate conviction grows in his mind, he thrashes breaking through the front of the crowd and looking down at the ground where eight Paramedics are bent over three separate bodies, working on them.

He pales as he realizes who it was on the ground in pool of blood and recognizing the two female bodies' right next to the first.

"Oh no…Uncle Ben!"

He lunges forward, police officers stop him, pulling him back, "Hang on son, hang on!"

Peter continues to struggle against them as he shouts, "My Uncle! That is my uncle!" Both officers let him go as he knelt down next to his bleeding uncle.

"That's not going to help him, let the paramedics do their work!" The second officer said placing a hand on his shoulder.

He did not look at them as he shook his head in disbelief, "What happened!"

"Carjacker, he was armed and got shot in the chest."

"Oh dear Lord, NO!" He eyes were teary, two tears streamed down his cheeks. He looked at the two bodies next to his uncle's, _'No not the Watsons';_ he knew that Mary Jane was not going to happy about this.

MJ finally caught up as she pushed her way through the crowd; once again, the police halted her from progressing as she got to the opening, "Peter, why did you leave behind? Not was not cool you now? Peter?"

The other teen looked at her, "Why are you…oh my…"

She paled once she looked at the man lying on the ground; she swallowed hard, "Peter…I'm so sorry…"

"I'm sorrier, for your loss…MJ…"

"What are you...?" She looked at the same direction as Peter looking across from where his uncle laid her eyes went microscopic, "MOM! AUNT ANNA!"

She pushed against the officer holding her back, "Stay back, stay back!"

"That my mother and aunt!"

She pushed harder almost causing the officer to lose her balance. The paramedics already put her aunt in the ambulance they already cover her from head to toe; however, her mother was still being worked on. Frantic, Mary Jane looked at the Paramedics. They are not giving CPR, no mouth to mouth; in fact, they are packing up their equipment.

"You're not doing anything! Why aren't you doing anything! What's the matter with you! Is she okay? Is she going to be okay? Why are you stopping!

The Paramedics look at each other, then at the red head.

"She passed away, ma'am."

"Passed…away" Her throat started to tighten, tears began to form in her eyes. She opened her mouth to deny that her mother was dead, but no sound came out.

"I'm sorry…"

MJ backed away in horror, unable to process or believe what her eyes saw. Behind her, Peter comes up placing his hands on her shoulders. She turned around to face him with tears streaming from her eyes; Peter looked at her with sympathy embracing the redhead tightly. She returned it burying her face into his chest sobbing uncontrollably, Peter let his tears run freely as he held his companion.

MJ cried muffled repeatedly; "Just hold me Peter, hold me…"

Peter obeyed as he brought the girl closer to his body; a third cop came hurrying to the other two, "Hey, this just came over the radio! Patrol cars spotted the Lincoln vehicle running a red light on Ninth Avenue!"

"They got the guy!"

"Not yet! He cracked up the car at the waterfront; he has holed up inside an abandoned factory at the river!"

Peter now listens intently at the where about of his uncle's killer; his face was hard as stone.

"Which river?"

* * *

_A dark alley_

An exaggerated shadow falls on the brick wall of an alley. A man and a woman tear off clothes, violently. The shadows grow rapidly bigger as both man and woman start running; suddenly the shadows leaps high into the air, landing on the side of the building right in front of the fire escape.

The Amazing Spiderman and The Fantastic Spiderwoman begin to climb straight up the side of the building. Peter and Mary Jane may have been in the Spiderman and Spiderwoman wrestling outfit when he climbed into the ring, but now this was personal. They climbed, rising higher and higher until they burst out over the roof's edge.

Both costumed teens scanned the horizon. Off to the West, Spiderwoman sees a cluster of police lights at the edge of the Hudson River. She touches Spiderman's shoulder pointing to the amount of lights coming to the West.

Spiderman's right arm rises, almost instinctively, palm up.

'THWIP!'

A silver strand of web fluid shoots out across the street. Spider-Man wraps his hands around it and leaps. The other masked hero leaps with him, swinging out over the city, held aloft by the tensile strength of the web alone. They plummet down, in a graceful, terrifying arc as the ground races up toward towards, both spiders' left hand rises, THWIP!

Another web strand rockets out into the night, the web-slingers shifts their weight to the second strand, abandoning the first, pulling them back up in a graceful arc that rises toward a glass-front building right in front of them.

The glass-front building races up at them, impossibly fast, however instead of crashing through it, they land on it, sticking to it as the male spider takes the lead. They pivot, looking for another tall building. Spotting one, the costumed teenagers shoot out a web, leaping from the building, swinging off into space again.

'So this is what it's like to be gifted with these powers.' Peter thought

Down on the street below them, a child, holding his mother's hand, has seen the whole thing. He drops his ice cream cone, it SPLATS on the pavement at his feet. The child tugs their mother's skirt, "MOMMY, MOMMY, MOMMY, look two strange peoples flying through the air!"

"That nice Billy."

* * *

_Abandoned Factory _

At the Hudson River, a ring of police cars surrounds an abandoned factory. Uncle Ben's Lincoln is crashed into a dumpster in front of the warehouse, with the driver's door hanging open. Radios chatter, police officers cluster around the barricades, planning how to go in to take down the killer and deciding who has to do it. Behind and above them, two dark figures swing through the night, right past them, unseen.

Both Spiderman and Spiderwoman land silently. Their movements are flawless, graceful, as if they perfected their movements in the last five minutes. They crawl sideways like a crab, but ten times as fast. Both slither down through a blown-out window near the roofline.

The Carjacker cowers, muttering to himself, obsessively checking his weapon to make sure it's loaded, he's terrified at this point with cops surrounding the building. Red police lights reflect off him, bouncing around the empty factory as they strobe through the dirty, leaded windows, revealing only his outline.

Behind him, Spiderman and Spiderwoman descend slowly, upside-down, from a web strand. They rotate, landing softly on their feet, looming behind the carjacker.

The carjacker senses something and whirls around, "Who's there!" blasting a shot at both spiders.

Sensing it, Spidey and his companion leapt onto the nearest wall. The Carjacker, whom Spiderman sees only as a red silhouette, starts blasting at him, one shot after another, as Spidey leaps from wall to ceiling to wall to floor to behind barrels, just inches ahead of the bullets.

Suddenly another shadow zips passing the carjacker, now he is scared as he turns around looking frantically, he takes out another gun and starts to shoot the female spider. Like Spiderman, Spiderwoman leaps from wall to ceiling to wall to behind the crates and barrels avoiding the bullets by mere centimeters.

* * *

Outside of the factory, the cops hear the shots, and now press forward. With weapons drawn, rifles steadied at the aimed building. They see three figures moving inside the factory.

One of them was completely baffled, "What the hell?"

* * *

Spiderman does one particularly acrobatic leap and lands on top of the carjacker's arm, kicking the gun free. It skitters across the cement floor as Spidey flips the man over to a pile of broken crates, "That's for the man you killed earlier!"

The man groggily stands up as he points his second gun to Spiderman, he doesn't move but his female companion does, Spiderwoman taps the shoulder of the carjacker. He quickly turns his head to be greeted with a punch that sends him flying into one of the unbroken windows, which shatters. Spider-Man leaps into the window frame, grabs the Carjacker, pulling him to his feet.

"Please don't hurt me! Just give me a chance, man, give me a chance!" he pleaded

"What about our relatives, did you give my uncle or the Watson a chance hmmm? Did you them a chance? DID YOU!" The carjacker stammered as Peter said more forcefully, "ANSWER ME!"

One by one, the spotlights from outside swung around to frame the pair of combatants in the window. Suddenly, the Carjacker's face is revealed, brightly lit. A police helicopter is overhead; the prop wash blows the Carjacker's hair around wildly.

'_His platinum blonde hair...' _Both spiders' eyes open wide in horror as they recognize the carjacker. The same thief who stole the money at the arena, the one Peter and Mary Jane stepped aside for, to get even with the fight promoter.

Yes it was him the same person whom Peter and Mary Jane left to escape now comes back to haunt them. Spider-Man trembles in horror as he realizes the ghastly truth: He failed to stop the very man who murdered his uncle.

Images flood back at him, fast:

* * *

_Brief Flashback_

_The Cop, yelling at them: "Stop that guy!"_

_The Thief was standing in the elevator, looking at them evilly as the doors close on his escape._

"_Thanks"_

_The image of Uncle Ben's body with MJ mother Madeline and her Aunt Anna flashed, through his mind, as the three of them laid in the street with the sound of gunshot being heard in the background._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"No! No, not YOU!" Peter lets him go taking a step back to where his companion is the thief also takes a step putting his hands in the air for defense.

"Stay back! I'm warning you psychos!"

Mary Jane put both her hands to her face while she fell to her knees screaming in frustration, "You're the guy! We…could have stopped you at the fight area office…saved our relatives…!"

The thief takes a few more steps before tripping over a pipe falling through the window towards certain death. Spider-Man trembles as he watches him fall, Spiderwoman rushes towards the window watching the thief falling towards death.

She looks frantically at the thief and at Peter who now hesitates to do anything now.

"PETER DO SOMETHING!"

Peter looks at the Mary Jane and at the thief.

* * *

**LXD: And I'll stop it right there. Well, what is Peter going to do now? Is he going to save the gunman or is he going to let him fall to his death? Anyway, he has to fight his inner self before he does spring into action. Please leave a comment or review or leave your thoughts on how the chapter went, until the next true believers. **


	11. Chapter 10

**LXD: Chapter 10 Enjoy**

* * *

_Chapter 10_

The thief took a few more steps before tripping over a pipe falling through the window towards certain death. Spider-Man trembles as he watches him fall, Spiderwoman rushes towards the window watching the thief falling towards death.

She looks frantically at the thief and at Peter who now hesitates to do anything now.

"PETER DO SOMETHING!"

Peter looks at the Mary Jane and at the thief.

The Thief screams in terror as he plummets toward the ground rapidly, towards certain death. Spider-Man trembles watching him fall but finally make his decision-

"It's not going to end like this!"

He shoots out a web, which catches the Thief by the ankle, just above the ground, saving his life. With a roar of effort, Spider-Man swings the web, hard sending the Thief flying across the parking lot and crashing into the windshield of a police car. From the inside of the police car, the thief writhes in pain, but alive trapped as a giant fly caught in the spider-web.

The cops unleashed a hail of gunfire as Spiderman and Spiderwoman leap up into the air, onto the factory wall crawling all the way up the roof, seven stories above the gunfire.

Spider-Man falls to his knees on the roof of the factory in the whipping wind of the helicopter, arms thrown up in anguish as he faces the dramatic skyline of the unforgiving city.

"NOOOOO!"

Spiderwoman was already across the roof ready to leap into the night but held back as she turned to face her companion on the floor on his knees in agony. She calls out to him but Spider-Man completely ignores her cries of his name.

Another image comes to him, only this one came billowing right out of the black-bottomed clouds above him, he sees a gigantic image of Uncle Ben's face smiling down on him: "Always remember, Peter."

Lightning flashes in the sky, outlining Uncle Ben's face, turning it into a skeleton's head for a split-second before wiping it out completely. As Spider-Man dissolves into screams of anguish, Uncle Ben's voice over powers the booming sounds of the coming summer storm thunder, "With great power..."

"OH GOD, PLEASE NO, I'M SORRY, UNCLE BEN, FORGIVE ME!"

"...great responsibilities...remember that Peter…remember that…" Lightning flashes again, as gunfire echoes in the distance, sounding like the dull cannon booms of funeral. This time Spiderwoman in all her frustration slaps Spiderman across the face snapping him at of his pain.

"SNAP OUT OF IT PARKER BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF YOUR SHOULDERS!"

There was no point in hanging around the factory anymore, so with new fire coursing through him both web slingers swing off into the busy night with gunfire echoing in the distant.

* * *

_Empire State Building Peter's POV (Also time skipping)_

"_These are the years that a man becomes the man that he is going to be for the rest of his life. Just be careful in whom you change into, you're feelings for this great power in becoming a man…and with this power comes great responsibility…" _

These words always echoed in my mind ever since Uncle Ben told me this for the very first time when I was 16. It never left me ever since the incident with the thief tonight…

MJ was in a fetal position next to a gargoyle crying her heart out; I did not know what to do at this point now, so I decided that the least I can do is comfort her until she calms down. I walked right up kneeling next to her pulling the girl next door into a warm embrace.

She held on to me tightly as she sobbed into my chest.

It was not until one in the morning that we made it home, as I opened the door to my house, I saw Aunt May in her nightgown sitting alone in the dark in the living room. She looked at me with tears threating to fall as the blue glow from the television radiate off her. I knew that she heard about the incident with the thief.

The moment was super emotionally, too much to bear that her old fragile form actually jumped up from the rocking chair that she pulled Mary Jane and me into tight hug. I held the both of them as they began to weep.

* * *

The day of Uncle Ben's and the Watson family funeral was very depression Saturday and to make matters worse it was pouring hard. The rain itself did not light up the mood that I was in nor did it help Mary Jane. When we got to New York City Marble Cemetery, it was filled with monuments and tombstones it was gray and dull with moss growing on the edges of the tombstones, I thought I was going to be sick as a disturbing image flashed through my mind. During the burial MJ clung on to me, as she felt weak to the knees, tears streamed down her cheeks as she saw the two caskets of her aunt and mother being buried right next to my uncle's grave.

Later during the night, I returned to the Empire State building…alone…

"Uncle Ben…"

Nothing can fill the void after he died those wounds never really healed. The beautiful redhead Mary Jane Watson, the girl next door was living with Aunt May and I after Aunt May filed a lawsuit for adoption for MJ since her sister Gayle Watson-Byrnes lived in California with her family. However, things were looking for the turn for the worst when Mary Jane's father Philip Watson came knocking at our door just three days after the burial looking to gain custody of his youngest daughter.

Mary Jane refused to leave with and told him that she rather live with Aunt May than him but I knew that there was more to that than meets the eye, apparently this man refused to take no for an answer, he grabbed MJ by the wrist forcing her to go with him. MJ forgetting her strength actually punched her father out the door as he landed 10 feet away from the house, I smiled; her father would not give in. He threatened to file a lawsuit as well to take custody of his daughter; the debate whether or not Mary Jane gets to stay went on three months and still going even as I speak.

It Thursday, the judge declared that the red head be living with us since we were affected more about the death of our family members than Mr. Watson. Let us just say he was not so pleased with the judge's verdict…

* * *

The bank took custody of the Watsons house after Mary Jane moved her personal belongings to ours. Mary Jane was having trouble sleeping when my old bedroom became MJ's new room after; I slept with her a couple of times when my 7th sense started to tingle and then there were times when she asked me herself if I can sleep with her just to keep her company.

We later learned after receiving a phone call in the month of May that the Byrnes family was moving from California to New York City to come and give Mary Jane support and that they were thinking of living right next door to us.

Mary Jane was never the same cheery girl that I once was known before, during the last months in high school, her recovery was slow, I realized losing both the people close to her traumatized her so I knew that I had to be there when she needed it. After losing both her relatives and me losing my uncle, we became closer than ever before. Harry and Gwen stuck with us after they died, with that said my best friend father Norman Osborn was nice enough to let me bunk with his son in one of the apartments that he owned after we graduated from high school since we moved into the city.

Life is strange sometimes…No matter how much you want to hold on to a moment…no one can stop time from moving on…

_Back to normal POV_

Peter now dressed in his tight spider costume stands up at the edge of the Empire state building scanning the horizon of New York City. He runs to the tip of the gargoyles that is looking at the city dives off the platform. He stretches out his palm and out comes a web in which he shifts his weight on pulling himself on it as he swings into the night of the city.

* * *

_Oscorp _

We see lights and computer monitors visualizing Spiderman as he swings through the city, we then turn our attention to figures looking at him with great interest but it soon cut short as we see a group of scientist surrounding a man in a business suit as he starts to speak.

"General Slocan has given Oscorp a week to prove that we can develop a working serum for the new super solider project. We must work effortlessly to make the serum work if not we could lose the contract with Quest labs. Given the fact on how much we invested in this research."

The man also known as, Norman Osborn looked at each one of his employees especially Octavius and Connors since they were the top scientist in research department, "Losing the contract could bankrupt Oscorp, I can only assume that Spiderman can relate to our problem someway."

One of the scientists spoke up nervously, "Um…yes…well…Mr. Osborn as the video showed, Spiderman possess all the attributes, the project hopes to create…" He pauses for moment

"Well don't keep me in suspense tell what's on your mind?"

He nods as he continues walking up to the screen where there is a DNA structure on it, "My fellow colleague's hypothesized that he has spider DNA system and we feel certain that a sample of his blood would enable us to complete our serum."

Norman crosses his arms putting a hand to his chin looking at this man with great interest as he continues to listen.

"We can modify the hunter killers to track this DNA signature and capture Spiderman!"

"Do it and I want no mistakes when try to capture him is that understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Good now get to work!"

* * *

_Meanwhile with a robbery _

Two armed robbers hold a deli clerk and his wife hostage as the old couple try to put the money in the bag as quick as they can.

"Hurry up!"

One of them even steals a muffin as he smiles walking out the door. Suddenly we see Spiderman and Spiderwoman swing into action as they soar through the sky and into the scene that is displayed before them.

Spiderwoman takes out the first thug out with a flying kick; the thug partner stands in complete awe as he views Spiderwoman form. He was completely unaware of the second spider as he webs his face launching him up into the air webbing him upside down to the lamppost.

Both the clerk and his wife stare in disbelief as they saw two spider people deliver their money back to them before taking off in the air once again.

* * *

_Now a word from the people from the Big Apple city_

One who had an Indian accent man was being interviewed by News 7 said the following, "This is not man or a woman. My brother saw them making a nest in the Lincoln Center Fountain. Maybe they will be making babies."

We move from them and reporters start to interview eyewitness that seen them swing by the park, "I think that they are man and a woman, I think that their human but who know they could be aliens from outer space for all we care."

"These two are heroes they protect us you know. They protect the people."

One cop who was being interviewed said, "Ah, some kind freaky-loo or something, wack-a-do, I mean leave the real police work to the professionals…"

"They stink I don't like them!"

* * *

_With another robbery _

"Don't move lady or I'll shoot you!" The thug said as he pinned down the helpless victim on the floor. As he took the purse away from the woman, a web suddenly appeared from nowhere pulling away his gun.

"What the hell?"

He looks up to find Spiderman swinging his way grabbing him by the back of collar of his shirt and screams as he is being pulled away. A second figure a woman comes by swing back to the victim dropping her purse in front of her feet before disappearing into the night.

* * *

_Now back with the people of NYC_

"Two Guys fighting with eight hands…sounds hot…"

On woman at the docks responded, "They got those tights and that tight little-"

* * *

_In front of a jewelry store_

The NYPD patrol cars are arriving on scene, when the four cops get the cars they look up near a lamppost to see a giant spider web trapping two thugs a male and a female.

"Hey Captain Stacey get a load of this!" One of the cops said in disbelief

Captain George Stacey was mid aged man around his 50's; he had white hair and blues eyes that look like the sky during the day. He huffed in annoyance as he scanned the area; a little piece of paper was left behind that caught his attention.

He picked it up reading, '_Complements from your friendly neighborhood Spiderman and Spiderwoman.'_

"Damn kids! Who do they think they are trying to do a man's job?" He shouted in a loud voice, "I want this area secure, no one is to leave and until we have more evidence about our masked vigilantes, do I make myself clear?"

"YES SIR!"

* * *

_Daily Bugle _

The front page of a tabloid newspaper, the Daily Bugle, carries three bold words in enormous typeface: 'WHO IS SPIDER-MAN AND SPIDERWOMAN?'

The paper lowers with a noisy crumple, revealing the face of J. Jonah Jameson, owner of the last flattop haircut in America. Jameson talks even faster than he walks: at a machine-gun paced.

"Yeah, who the hell are these two? They're criminals that who they are! Public menaces! Vigilantes! What are they doing on my front page of my newspaper?

He sits in his office with a cigar in mouth across the chaotic newsroom, with Robbie Robertson, his city editor in front of his desk. A buzz is then heard from his desk and then Betty his secretary speaks through, "Mr. Jameson, your wife is on line one…"

He picks up the phone putting down once again.

"And why don't we have a picture! Damn it, Robbie, I go to Palm Beach for two days and-"

"We sold out all four printings, Jonah." He said calmly

"Sold out?"

"Every copy..."

"Spider-Man and his girlfriend, page one, tomorrow morning, with a picture this time! Move Conway's to page seven…"

"There a problem with page seven…"

"Then page eight."

"The problem is that Eddie can't get a decent shot at the guy and he been at for weeks!"

"Aw, what are they shy? If we can get a shot of Julia Roberts in a thong-surely we can get a picture of these weirdoes."

He then gets up from his seat revealing his true height facing the window with his hands picturing tomorrow's headlines, "Put an AD on the front Page; 'Cash money for the picture of Spiderman and his girlfriend!'"

He then turns to Robbie, "If they don't want to be famous then I'll make them infamous!"

"You're the boss."

* * *

**LXD: And I'll stop it there, next week I'll try to update double chapters as I promised before so tune in the story and don't miss out because this is only the beginning of what's to come. Anyway thank to those who are reviewing the story because it just keeps me going for writing more, remember to leave a comment or thoughts on any the chapters you read. Until the next time true believers **


	12. Chapter 11

**LXD: Hello people sorry for the long wait, here's chapter 11 **

* * *

_Chapter 11_

The sun begins to rise as snow flies around dancing with the breeze as it lightly takes the white blanket across the sleeping neighborhood of Queens, its wintertime now in December. Mary Jane stirs in her sleep as she wakes lying on her bed with the sheets covering the lower half of her body.

She looks up at the white ceiling studying it with calculating eyes as she begins to be lost in her thoughts. Over the last few months since the time of the incident, the red head has never been the same; if it were not for Peter and Aunt May, she would have committed suicide just to escape this nightmare.

She has been going to a psychiatrist for help because of her traumas, it helps but nothing can ever fill the void of losing her mother and aunt, they were always a major influence in her life ever since she was a little girl and now they were gone from her life.

Her sister on the other hand said last night that she would probably been in New York by the end of February and if not the first week of March. Though she was excited that her older sibling was coming to support her, she still felt that void. Even in her eyes, anyone could see the pain of her suffering, before she could go even further in her thoughts her 7th sense started to tingle.

'_Peter…' _She smiled getting up from bed walking towards the window. She opened it and saw a red and navy blue figure crawling up the sidewall of the house climbing into her bedroom, the figure closed the window and the curtains.

When he finished the man removed his mask to reveal none other than our mild manner Peter Parker in his Spiderman costume. MJ looked at him for moment absorbing his physical attributes, '_His costume definitely outlines his muscle tone, look at that…that…hold the phone…what am I thinking?' _MJ mentally slapped herself as shook those thoughts out of her head embracing Peter in a tight hug.

Peter returned it lovingly as a brother would to his sister, "Hey MJ…"

"Hey yourself…how college treating you?"

He let her go as he sat down on her bed with MJ joining him as leaned her head on his shoulder, "Ah…same old, same old, I got this huge test of genetics coming up in less than a week and being Spiderman is already starting to become a problem."

"You'll get through it Peter, I know your smart enough to balance this double life that you have."

He looked down at the redhead with a brow raised with a 'you got to be kidding me look'. MJ leaned her head up to meet his gaze smiling.

"Hmph…easy for you to say, you don't even have to go to college nor do you work Ms. Watson, so no you don't know what it's like."

The redhead let out a small laugh as she got up from the bed. She went to her drawers as she started to pick out her clothes. She looked at the clock in front of her, 8:00 AM.

"You'll never guess who I ran into at Columbia University…"

"Oh yeah who…"

"Flash Thompson…"

She stopped looking at the pre-adult teenager. He only nodded as a response.

"Flash…huh? I wonder what he is doing there."

"Probably going out for the football team, I hear that their looking for a new quarterback." Peter looks at the clock seeing that it was 8:10 AM; he knew that by the time he gotten back to the city Harry would be up.

So getting up he put his masked back on opening the curtains then the window to the let the sun rays fill the room. He was in a catlike stance looking out over the horizon when he felt two slender arms wrap around his torso.

"Take care Tiger."

"I will…and you take care of yourself and Aunt May I'll see you tonight for patrol."

With that said, the young woman let Spiderman go as he swung in distance of the sleeping neighborhood of Queens.

* * *

_Back at the apartment_

Peter walks into the apartment that he sharing with his best friend. As he enters he hears Mr. Osborn talking on his cell, "Timing's Perfect. Hey!"

He greets Peter shortly before returning to his private phone call.

Peter walks over to Harry before setting aside his backpack collapsing on the sofa with his hands rubbing against his face. Harry cocks a brow upward seeing his friend Peter met his gaze.

"What?"

"Storming Norman's making his weekly inspection; he just made five new contracts and spent half on it over the phone."

"Hmm…"

Harry sighed as he fixed the papers that were on his desk, he pulls one out not looking at Peter, to him college was stressing enough but the homework was a killer since there was a lot of it, it made his brain have headache.

"I'm glad you're, I need your help on chemistry, I'm super lost…" Harry looked at his friend who seems lost in thoughts, "Heh, you alright Peter you look like you got second place in the science fair or something." Peter only rolls his eyes, "Seriously, come on, what's bugging you?"

"Well, Dr. Conner's fired me when I was late to work to tutor someone and now I don't know where to get money from."

"You were late again? I don't get it Peter where do you go all the time?"

"Around…"

Harry gave him a 'don't kid yourself look', "Come on Parker I know you better than that, where were you really?"

Before Peter can answer back, Mr. Osborn walked up to the two with a smile.

"Peter Parker, I need you to answer a question for me."

"Uh…sure…"

"Maybe you'll tell me who she is that my son Harry is dating."

The younger Osborn scoffed as he went back to work with his chemistry not wanting to listen to this conversation since he kept this secret from his father that he has been dating a girl since high school of senior year and Norman was dying to know who this woman was.

"Who's that you're referring to Mr. Osborn?"

"This mystery girl Harry's been dating."

"Dad…" His son tone was with a hint of warning to leave the subject alone but Norman insisted

"When do I get to meet her?"

"DAD! We've been through this I'm not telling you who she is; you'll probably give a lecture on how to treat a woman like a commoner!"

The older Osborn glared at his son as the young hero began to talk again.

"Well sorry Mr. Osborn Harry has not mentioned her to me so I couldn't tell you who he is dating."

"Very well then, but don't think this over young man, I will find out the truth."

Harry only twitched seeing that his father was pointing the finger at him so thinking fast he decided to change the subject, "Hey, Pete, you're looking for a job now right?"

The teen nodded walking away from the Osborns, "Dad maybe you could help him out a bit, I don't know maybe make him one of the scientist in training or something…give him an internship."

Norman smiled turning his attention to Peter who only rolled his eyes in disbelief at the mention that his best friend was actually asking his father to help him job hunting, not that he didn't mind it just wasn't the same when you can't look for something on your own, "No, no, I appreciate it Harry but I'll be fine."

"Dah, nonsense Mr. Parker I could just make a few phone calls and you'd be working faster than blink of eye!" Replied Norman

"I couldn't accept that offer Mr. Osborn…" A brow was raised from the older man, "Besides, I like to earn what I get, I can find my own work."

"I can respect that." He said before turning to Harry giving him the look; his son growled as he returned to his studies, "You want to make it on your own steam, that's great."

Pouring himself a glass of orange in a cup the question came out, "What other skills do have that I don't know about, Mr. Parker or are you always full of surprises?"

"Well…" He looked down at the counter there in front was his opportunity staring back at him in his face as his eyes widen in shock as he read a newspaper in bold black lettering: '**REWARD, FOR PHOTOS OF SPIDERMAN AND HIS GIRLFRIEND SPIDERWOMAN; $5000 FOR A PICTURE OF BOTH TOGETHER!'**

"I was thinking of something in the lines of photography…"

* * *

**LXD: Not the best places to stop but since it's been awhile I decided to stop it there for now. I know it's not one of the most decent chapters but hey it something from keeping you guys in suspense that long. Anyway I'm going back to weekly update so I can safely say I'm done with double updates for now. Till the next chapter **


	13. Chapter 12

**LXD: Enjoy Chapter 12**

* * *

_Chapter 12_

Mary Jane sat on one the snowy buildings that Peter told her to meet him at while filing her nails, in the Flat Iron district, luckily for her she was wearing a winter coat to stay warm. When she received his phone call she told him that he was nuts and that she wasn't going out there in five below zero weather to take pictures of themselves and told him that she was going to stay home.

However, when Peter told her to look at the newspaper, she was shocked tremendously when she read the ad on the paper.

_Flashback:_

"No way Mr. Parker I refuse to go out to the Flat Iron district." She said

"_Come on red, it just the two of us taking pictures…"_ Pete whined on the other side of the phone line, _"Besides what's the w_orst _that can happen?"_

"Peter freaking Parker I will not raise my voice because I don't want Aunt May worrying that we are fighting. Nevertheless tiger I'm not going to catch a cold just because of your macho sh*t you hear me."

"_Geez, when do you swear? Did you ever kiss your mother with that mouth of yours?" _He chuckled a bit

"Oh…ha…ha…very funny Peter but my answer is still going to be no."

Peter grunted in frustration and he did not care if Mary Jane heard it or not,_ "Listen Red it's not like I'm asking to strip naked in public for all to see…"_

"PETER PARKER!" The redheads face shaded three brands of red before she heard a rush of feet. A woman soft voice was heard, "Mary Jane is everything all right? I heard you yelling."

Putting the phone to her chest the redhead reassured the elderly woman, "It's okay Aunt May me and Peter are just having a **'disagreement'** on something, nothing to worry about."

"Oh okay well, lunch is almost ready in another 15 minute and tell Peter to wear something warm it's going to be cold out today." She said

"Ok I will, thank you Aunt May…" She watched as the elderly woman disappeared into the kitchen once again before returning her attention to the young hero, "See what you made do!"

Our hero snickered much to MJ's annoyance, "You are impossible Mr. Parker and your Aunt says to wear something to keep yourself warm."

"_I know she told me that ever since she picked up the phone and by the way did you read today's newspaper?"_

A brow was raised, 'Me…Mary Jane Watson picking up a newspaper and reading…what planet did Peter come from…'

"Uh…Peter how long do you know me for?"

"_Umm…for a while now…"_

"Right, since when do I pick up a newspaper and read?"

"_I know, I know, I know, but this is different. Just look at it and rethink your decision about taking those photos with me." _

"You sound like your begging me to read that paper and you never beg…"

"_Come on Mary Jane please just the paper…ppppplllleeeeaaaassssseeee…"_

Sighing she went to the kitchen where Aunt May was humming to herself a tone while washing a couple of dishes. She looked for today's newspaper and when she found it sitting on the counter, her eyes bulged out of her sockets.

_End of flashback_

* * *

Still waiting for Peter, she used her 7th sense to find him and of course, his presence was far very far at least another 20 minutes or more, so she placed her hood above her head to keep warm while placing her hands in her pockets. She then began to mumble to herself about the headline of the Daily Bugle, "Spiderman's girlfriend, pfft the idea of it."

"Then again, how would it feel to be Peter's girlfriend while fighting crime?"

Before she had, a chance to answer herself, her 7th sense started to tingle madly, "Well guess we won't find out until later."

When Peter somersaulted in front of her, Spiderwoman could already see that he was trembling from the cold, "Aunt May told me to tell you to wear something warm, these costumes weren't made to take the cold you know."

"Oh shut up Ms. I prepare everything, besides I'm not cold it's that I trembling with happiness that's right…happiness"

The red head rolled her eyes as she leaned over the large air vent side she sat on reaching for the backpack that she carried along with her. Opening the zipper revealed a jacket with a heavy layering. Peter did not want to admit it but he was grateful that MJ did packed an extra jacket.

Swiping the bag from her hands, he eagerly reached into the bag taking the jacket out and putting in on quickly, MJ shook her head, "When you catch a cold because you think you can handle it then don't blame me when I say 'I told you so.'"

Spiderman face dropped behind the mask as he took out the ad from his costume and read it again, "Ok if we're going to get paid with $5,000 we better start coming up with some photos for Jameson."

"Okay I get that part…"

"The cities been quiet so far so I guess some aerial acrobatics will have to do." He said

"Oh come on Tiger in this cold weather, I don't want to move around too much." Spiderwoman whined, "Besides its cold and I don't have a mask that covers the lower half of my face, couldn't you do this in warmer weather than colder I can't take the cold."

"Oh hush up and start looking pretty." He said taking out his digital camera, "Besides you need the practice while you're at it as well. I'll set the camera up so let's get ready to start swinging first."

She sighed, "Sometimes I wonder why you talked me into this…"

* * *

Spinning a web to a nearby building, Spiderwoman ready herself in position at the corner of the building waiting for her partner to give her the signal to start web swinging. Once Spiderman was done positioning himself on the building in front of her, he held thumbs up.

She nodded whispering, "Alright, let's just get this over with."

Off she went swinging north when she was 15 feet in front of Spiderman he said to her, "Start with a web break and then spin a new line!"

She did what he commanded; she flew a little in the air for a three moments then spun a new web line. Spiderman heard the camera shutter 10 times nodding in approval, "Alright that was a little basic, now for my part."

He spun not one but two web lines hurling himself towards Spiderwoman. When she did turn around Spiderwoman could feel his hands grabbing hers, and then she started to become lightheaded, as the world seemed to spin out of control.

It stopped suddenly when she felt herself being carried by the waist by Spiderman. He was clinging on a nearby building not to far from where they were originally with her sitting on his lap with his arms still strapped around her upper waist, she mentally cursed her luck when she felt pressure in a particle area of her chest, and she cursed again for blushing at the feeling, though Spiderman did not seem to notice his action or where his hand was.

"Okay then…let's see how the pictures came out." He spun a web where he left the camera on the grey looking business building side. When they settled down Spiderwoman shuffled her hair letting the snowfall from her hair, "Great, nothing worse than snow in my hair…ugh…"

"Hey these pictures look great!"

"Let me take a look before you make me look like an idiot!" She swiped the camera from his hands earning her a growl from him, which she ignored.

When she switched to picture mode she was a bit stunned when she saw the pictures, when she looked at them one-by-one it looked like that they were dancing in the air like a duet on a Broadway but only in the air. There was one twirl that she liked, when Peter actual pulled her into a twirl with the both them hands around the neck.

The order of pictures that she saw was first a flip over the head, then Spiderman used her as a bounce board throwing himself into the air as gently as possible from what she can tell. Then he hung in midair spinning a web to catch her by the waist, pulling her while she twirled in midair then carrying her bridal and their faces almost touching each other.

She bit her lip

"Well?"

"Ok, I admit it…" She frowned then smiled, "These pictures came out better than I excepted."

"See, nothing to-" Spider sense was alive and Spiderman's eyes widen behind the mask quick as lighting he grabbed Spiderwoman bridal, "WATCH IT!"

An explosion rang out from above them destroying a piece of the building rooftop causing debris to fall upon them. Spiderman almost skidded off the building whereas if it was not for Spiderwoman they would have been thrown off.

"Nice save, red."

"Well, someone had to save that perfect body of yours from being broken."

"What?"

She blushed, "Nothing!"

Spider sense again tingled as they looked in front of them to see a dozen robots clutching their fist as it analyzed them.

"Target acquired!"

Putting down Spiderwoman the two them stood side-by-side, looking at their opponents they knew that these robots were not the friendly as they robotic eyes turned deadly red. Giving Spiderman the camera, he said to her, "Don't know what that this is but it doesn't look friendly at all."

"Yeah, think!"

* * *

Raising one of its mechanical arms it fired dozen bullet tranquillizer per second, the spiders made like banana and split in two different directions, Spiderman to the left and Spiderwoman to the right in midair.

The hunter-killers then did the same as they did split into two packs and went after them, the six robots that were on Spiderman tail were taking pictures of him with an internal camera, while firing rockets at him while he ran and dodged narrowly.

"These guys are really persistent!" He dodged another oncoming missile and jumped off the building to avoid the explosion of the blast. His 7th sense started to tingle and he knew Spiderwoman was in danger, "Hang on red I'm coming!" He went due north and then suddenly turned spinning a web towards one of the hunter-killers.

What happened next surprised him the robot was immediately destroyed when it made contact with the webbing it was encased in, this time he had an idea he swung towards another doing acrobats to dodge the missiles. Spinning a web hit the robot directly on the chest and his foot planted his foot on its head. Twisting his body upwards he applied enough force to destroy the robot.

'These robots are destroyed easily like cutting through butter, hopefully red starts to notice this too.' He thought as he did the same process to the other four.

Spiderwoman was having the time of her life now, she was actually playing the hunter-killers and soon she started to play tricks on into destroying themselves instead of her getting her hands dirty. She already played her trap on four of them now she had to get the last two.

"Now where are they?" She cautiously moved across the rooftop looking in every direction for the hunter-killers

Spider sense flared as she turned just in time to see one hunter-killer come at full speed towards her, she quickly glanced at the edge of the building smiling. 'That's it big boy come and get me.'

She dashed towards the edge of the metal rail the turned to face her attacker, when the timing was right she somersaulted over the robots head and twisted her body straight spinning a web and latching on to its back.

"Don't see an off switch; guess I'll have to make one!" She punched a hole on the robots head reaching down to its wire yanking it out while with force then jumping off.

She smirked as the robot exploded in midair but her victory was cut short when the last robot killer entrapped her in bear hug, "Capture successful!, returning to base now!"

"Let me go you jerk!" She strained against the robots grip but it was much stronger than it looked

"Red!" She looked to where Spiderman was swinging; she could tell he was having a hard time catching up to them

"Peter…" She whispered, she looked at the robot and back at Spiderman, anger washed over her, "I said…Let…Me…GO!"

With unbelievable strength, Spiderwoman ripped free from the iron grip but still held on to the face and ripped the arm off completely from its socket.

"Malfunction, Malfunction, Malfunction!" The robot seemed to spaz as it halted in midair, the last thing it saw was a punch going through the midsection of the eyes.

Spiderwoman jumped but not in time to avoid the explosion. She fell to the ground almost at unbelievable speed that is until Spiderman flew through the air catching her. He spun a web to a nearby building landing a bit roughly on impact, they rolled and he landed on top her. Looking around he made sure that no one was looking, he lifted her masked with his pinky finger and saw that she was unconscious with bruises on her face a bit.

He pulled her mask back down and looked down where he felt pressure on his left leg. Getting off her he noticed a mechanical arm in her grip; he pried her fingers open examining the arm.

"What in the world?" Spiderman looked at his unconscious friend then back at the arm. The arm had holes in it and Spiderman was baffled, he griped the thing with all his strength and with super human strength and could not produce the same result.

He looked at the redhead, "The pictures can wait, MJ cannot."

He picked her up and threw her over shoulder and he was off.

Unbeknownst to him a pair of eyes was watching him and his companion through a pair of binoculars after the fight with hunter-killers and the landing on the roof. He smirked as the web slinger was off in the opposite direction disappearing from view with the snow blanketing him.

He smirked standing in a stalker pose taking out his blade he looked at his reflection. The evil grin reflected of the blade as well as a girl no older than 15 years old.

"We have found him, daughter." He said in thick accent

"So it is on with the games father?" The girl asked

Her father nodded, "Yes daughter soon we will have the best game of them all, the head of Spiderman and Spiderwoman ass our greatest trophies yet!" He motioned the girl to his side, "Come let us make haste to prepare the trap."

Silently they left becoming one with the snow disappearing into the windy day.

* * *

**LXD: Well another chapter updated. Tell me what you think on this chapter, and let me know what I need to improve on. The fight scene with the hunter-killers was not so tough to write but I wasn't sure if it was action packed in words. Comments, critique, reviews, leave a post? Till the next chapter**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Marvel still owns Spiderman and other Marvel character**

* * *

Chapter 13

To say Spiderman was cold was an understatement to say that he was freezing his ass off was the perfect logic to say that he was cold while carrying an unconscious Mary Jane with her arms webbed around his neck.

He left Flat Iron District in a hurry heading over to the Queens district as fast as he could. He found a truck that took I-495 E ramp he knew that the person inside was headed over to the neighbor, so he decided to hop on for the ride. As he landed carefully on the truck's cab, he pulled Spiderwoman from his neck and tore the webs that encased her arms sitting down Indian style with the red head in his arms.

Spiderman's mind went back to the robots that had attacked him and his partner, _'I wonder who sent them?' _

He felt Spiderwoman shiver a little pulled her closer to keep her warm while shrugging her shoulders to her arms for warmth, _'Obviously, whoever sent them wanted to capture us dead or alive, I wonder who though? I know MJ and I do not make too many enemies except for that burglar who murder our relatives…" _

The traffic was dense bumper to bumper to say the least and already Peter was feeling a wave of frustration, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Pulling up his glove up a bit he looked at the time on his watch, '2:30pm' it read, 'Wow, where did the time go?'

'Oh yeah, taking pictures and fighting robots that wanted to capture us that's where it went, we got to Flat Iron Districts around 1:50 and I was going to take the photos to J.J but then got side tracked and poor red is out cold.'

As if on cue the unconscious female shivered again, Peter had to move quickly or they were going to freeze to death in this cold weather or get sick and that was last thing he wanted to do is get sick.

Once again, he stood up on the cab of the truck with the lovely girl next door being held bridal, took off and leapt from car to car for the next 26 miles.

* * *

One hour later

He finally made it home to Forest Hill though he toes and partially his foot went numb he finally made home. He had to be careful though when he was in his own neighborhood many people like to judge…well not all but, there were folks that got the wrong idea at times and he was not going to be the gossip of the NY Times carrying an injured Spiderwoman thinking that he was going to take advantage of her, not happening.

'Ok going a little overboard here but still…' he thought

Spiderman saw the house carefully made his way to his former room and carefully poked his head through the window making sure no one was in it.

Luckily for him that MJ sometimes has a bad habit of not locking the window so it was easy for him to go in. Once inside, he was grateful that heat was on and he was able to arm up a bit, looking down at Mary Jane he placed her on the bed removing the mask before removing his.

He stared at her face; she had small cuts and bruises around her face but nothing to serious. Just when he was, about to have a sigh of relieve when his spider-sense suddenly went haywire, since he was so cold and not to mention he was tired he did not have enough time to cover MJ with either the bed sheet or himself. The door swung opened to the room and in came none other than Aunt May with a rag in hand and a few cleaning utensils.

Time seemed to have frozen when Aunt May got a good look at her nephew, Peter stood frozen in place as his lungs seemed to tighten a bit.

Everything dropped from her hands

"Umm…this is not what it looks like…ok maybe it is…," he said sheepishly scratching the back of his head.

Aunt May was speechless, here was her nephew dressed as the public would call him the Amazing Spiderman when she looked at the bed she found that MJ was wearing a similar style of clothing like Peter.

"You're…You're…You're…You're…You're…You're…You're… You're…" Was she could say while having a finger pointing at him in disbelief.

"I know it kind of a shocker but umm…" Peter never got a chance to finish as Aunt May fainted to the floor.

Peter quickly rushed to his aunt side and scooped her up in his arms.

"Oh man just my luck or should say our luck." He sighed as he carried his Aunt May down stairs he placed her on the sofa and went to the front door locking it making sure no one will enter as well as closing the shades.

"Now that our little secret is out I guess there's no way to deny it…" He looked at his aunt face once again, "I'll have to tell her the truth the whole truth…"

Peter knew from bottom of his stomach that Aunt May was going to a heart attack from all of this; he just wished that his secret was exposed too soon.

What a rotten day he thought to himself.

* * *

Oscorp Industry

Dr. Otto Octavius was finishing his coffee and he steps back into the robotic arm device, hitting the foot-pedal. The metal corset holds him in its grip again and he goes back to work, it has been couple of months with the sermon and still the same results, propensity toward violence, central nervous system breakdown, domination obsession, decompensating, insanity, and finally death. Over three thousands lab rats have been used and it was getting tedious to figure out what was the right combination was to fix the blasted sermon.

Just them the door hissed behind, in came Norman Osborn. Heavy footsteps reached the scientist ears and he already whose steps they were.

"What do you want now Norman? Can't you see I'm busy?" He said coldly

"Yes, yes I can see that."

"Then if you would kindly leave I have work to be done."

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that Otto."

Octavius stopped what he was doing and looked at the man before him, narrowing his eyes at him.

"And why not?"

Norman answered his question with one of his own, "How long have you been with the company, Otto?"

"Five years. Why do you ask?"

"Close, you've been working here for four years, three hundred and sixty-four days. Tomorrow will be five years. Tomorrow your stock options will vest and you will become a disturbingly wealthy man. That would be tomorrow. Today…you're fired." He said that last part a bit more monotone.

An AIDE suddenly materialized behind Osborn speaking into his shirtsleeve and doors on the sides of the lab open suddenly. Security guards sweep into the room and begin separating researchers from their work, escorting them swiftly out of the room.

"What?!" Octavius screamed at the top of his lungs

"All projects, notes, works-in-progress, and, oh yes, unvested stock options will remain the exclusive property of Oscorp Industries." Osborn said with a bit of dark humor in his voice

Two guards appear on either side of Octavius ready to take him out of the building.

Otto did what no one else excepted him to do he begged, "Norman, please, I don't care about the money, this work is my life! You cannot take that away from me I've worked for you for a while!"

"And this company is mine. I made a rash promise to you that I'll let you stay here for the time being; I'd be unwise to keep it. I have shareholders to answer too. So thank you for your service and feel free to list me as a reference."

He nods to the two Guards, who step forward, grab hold of Octavius to escort him from the building. Octavius shouts and thrashes, the metal corset holding him tight. Inside the isolation chamber, the telescoping metal arms flail, violently smashing against the walls.

"Step out of that machine, Otto." Norman said

"Get away from me!" Continuing the shouts and thrashes

"I said GET OUT NOW!"

The guards continue to wrestle with Octavius, as Osborn steps forward searching for the switch that will open the metal corset and release Octavius for his metal arms.

"How do you open this damn thing?!" He said slamming his fists on the control, going to the control panel, he bangs on a switch that he thinks is the one Octavius pushed earlier.

"Norman, stop!

Frustrated, Osborn bangs on switches indiscriminately.

Octavius roared "What are you doing you FOOL?!"

Desperate to stop him from opening the tank, one of the robotic arms hits a button on the wall, the door hisses open and the arm reaches through the open window and grabs Osborn by the throat.

Osborn cries out in shock as the arm drags him into the tank.

"Who do you think you are Norman Osborn?!" Octavius said dangerously

The Security Guards lunge toward the doorway to the tank, but the two other arms whip around and block their way, snapping at them like lobster claws.

Still holding onto Osborn with one claw, Octavius smacks him in the chest with his arms, sending Norman flying across the tank.

Osborn crashes into a control panel against the far wall, rows and rows of switches and levers that are knocked all out of whack. A low hum permeates the lab. The monitors of an adjacent bank of computers flashing formulas and data Otto is now furious.

"HOW DARE YOU TOY WITH MY WORK!"

On a workbench, a heated furnace tube spins around the edges of a blue coil and begins to warm a gray-brown liquid. All around the lab, liquids and vapors awaken, creep through a nest of tubes.

"MY LIFES WORK! NOW YOU DO IT OSBORN!"

Osborn struggles to his feet. The robotic arms close in around him again. Octavius picks him right up off the floor with the arms, dangling in the air. Osborn kicks and struggles ferociously to break free but to no avail.

Meanwhile, all around him, the liquids and gases start to move faster, bubbles start to form and they begin to hiss. Tubes swirl with strange gases from coming from under them, smoke and vapor are leaking out of the connections tubes, the entire system is groaning, something has gone terribly wrong and he two men continue with their struggle.

A shrill ALARM begins to sound. Anyone who was left in the lab, including the Security Guards, turned and race for the doors, desperate to get the hell out of there.

Both Octavius and Osborn stop suddenly their assault on one other witnessing the damage they have done.

"Good God." They both said simultaneously

All over the lab, glass tubes crack like ice in the springtime. They hear a strange sucking noise as they see the entire works implodes section-by-section, tubes, gases, liquids, and vapors are all collapsing inward on each other. There is a moment of horrible silence in which Octavius' voice is the only sound in the lab, "Look at we've done?"

KA-BOOM!

Now it explodes, and everything flies everywhere. Osborn is freed of the arms, and hurled to the wall and slumping to the floor, unconscious. The entire glass wall Octavius is standing behind is blown ten feet across the room, and he disappears under it.

* * *

Parker residents- 8:00 pm

Peter was out of his costume and in street casual clothes, a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans. He was going to take MJ who was still unconscious out of her costume but something told him that the fantastic Spiderwoman was not going to be pleased that her privacy was violated when she woke up, but what choice did he have?

Peter undressed her and luckily, for him that she had a tank top underneath though he was blushing, a bright red color the hardest part was that he had to bath her and boy oh boy he was not going to enjoy it but at the same enjoying the show.

He tried very hard to keep those thoughts out of his head and imagined he was giving a science report to class in their underwear.

It took 10 minutes but those were the longest 10 minutes of his life after he bandaged up MJ and changed her into her pajamas.

"I am never doing that again unless she is in critical condition." Just the sight of seeing the girl next door naked was going to be the death of him.

Finally, there was the issue of Aunt May knowing his secret, with a deep breath he went downstairs to a now awakened May Parker.

When he stepped through the living room Aunt May has a cup of tea in her hand, her face as Peter noted was neutral very neutral.

Time seemed to slow as he entered, when he sat down in the arm chair sofa he looked very nervous.

The silence was deafening but the truth needs to be told.

"How long have you had these abilities?" The elder woman said breaking the silence

"Why don't I start from the beginning Aunt May so that way you get the bigger picture here."

"Fair enough…" she said

* * *

**LXD: And cut. What a way to end a chapter, eh? Anyway sorry for the longest wait ever with college up in my grill I decided to do the monthly update because it less stress on me and I know how to balance out my schedule between school and work and this. Well what do you the readers have to say about this, comments, reviews, subscription? Again apologies for the long wait and until the next chapter True Believers. **


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

New York City11:00pm

News spread quickly about the accident at Oscorp and the media had reported that the owner Norman Osborn was in critical condition and taken to New York Downtown Hospital however, doctors are doing their best to stabilize him as they speak. It was later informed that another body was found and it was identified to be none other than scientist Otto Octavius.

Octavius was sent to Lenox Hill Hospital where he would have his extra limbs surgically removed by the best doctors in the country.

That is where we are now. Outside the hospital ambulances are parked in front in the noiseless building, inside the surgery room doctors discuss on how they will remove the arms from his spinal cord.

"Molten metal penetrated the spinal cavity…," said one of the doctors pointing to a holographic image of the spine of the scientist, "Fusing itself to the vertebrae at multiple points…that includes the lamina and the roof of the spinal column."

He leaves the screen to get into position to ready the surgery, "We won't know the extent of the damage until we get in there."

The doctor goes under one the mechanical limbs and looks at for a brief moment before resuming to speak, "I suggest we cut off there mechanical arms, slice up the harness…and, if need be consider a laminectomy…with posterior spinal fusion from C7-T1 to T12."

"We're ready doctor."

On the table is the body of Octavius with his mechanical limbs dangling in mid-air by the wires that support them. The doctor removes a sheet from one of the limbs and reaches for a K950 saw but before he cuts he makes a joke.

"Anybody here take shop class?"

Other doctors give a chuckle, while the blade is whirling to life; suddenly he hears a sound and releasing his finger on the switch to investigate. One of the wires move and he dismisses it as he goes back to removing the mechanical arms from Otto spine.

Just as he about to reach for one of the arms suddenly comes to life grabbing and throwing the doctor like a rag doll against the wall breaking through a glass window. Three more come to life and start attacking the doctors in the room, one them damage a light.

A nurse screams for her life and tries run out the room but the one of the arms snatches her foot dragging her across the floor as she cries in terror.

Another doctor is thrown across the room with the surgical light landing on him killing him in an instant. Another doctor panics but is quickly hung on the surgical light electrocuting him since he holds a surgery knife in hand.

The female nurse being dragged by one of the arms is pulled in the shadows of the corner of the surgery room as her nails dig in the floor as she cries; "Help me! Help me! Help me please!"

Otto body shifts and shifts again as the mechanical arms kill every one of the doctor in the surgical room they twitch, they tremble and they sweep across the floor like mad snakes. They fall back to their source, to that hospital gown charred figure of Dr. Otto Octavius. He opens his eyes but all he sees is darkness.

One the arms carefully take of the blindfold that does not let the scientist see.

He groans, tries to move, but he's still weak from the explosion. The robotic arms, all four of them, rise up into his field of view. He watches in shock, the arms, moving in coordination, and then he looks at the room that he is in.

He is shock to see bodies all over the floor, blood was on his hands and there was nothing he can do to reserve it he screams in agony, and as he does this, all four robotic arms swirl about his head, expressing his horror, doing his mind's bidding, even without his conscious effort.

A cruel taunt that fate no longer calls him the well-known Otto Octavius, now he has become truly Doctor Octopus, Octavius flees the hospital bursting through the doors of the hospital; he walks but he still too weak to walk.

Two of the arms then support him from the bottom to help; as he walks towards the street of NYC, he was not aware of the taxicab oncoming pace. It was already too late to move so he shielded himself only to have the arms throw the car back crashing it to another cab. He is confused as he looks at the arms.

The brief confrontation is quickly interrupted when police sirens are heard in the distance quickly he makes haste and flees the scene. He later arrives to the water docks to hide for the time being trying to figure out what to do at this point.

* * *

Flat Iron District Daily Bugle- Monday 12:00pm

"It all over town, Robbie. Gossip, rumors." Said J. Jonah Jameson as he flays his arms, "Panic in streets, if we're lucky."

Robbie looks at his boss as he rises from the desk walking to the window, "What is it now Jonah?"

"Crazy scientist turns himself into some kind of monster, with four mechanical arms welded right onto his body." He said in disbelief, "Guy named Otto Octavius winds up with eight limbs. What are the odds of that happening?"

"Well, what are the odds of Spiderman showing up without Spiderwoman at the scene of the-"

"Hoffman!" Shouted Jameson

"Yes sir?"

Jonah looks at him squarely, "What are we gonna call this guy?"

The wimpy man meekly replied to his boss, "How about Dr. Octopus?"

"That's Crap."

"Science squid maybe sir?"

"Crap."

"Oh I got it Dr. Strange."

Jonah eyes brighten, "That pretty good."

Then he remembers, "Dah that already taken by some weirdo who said to believe to have mystical powers in the Himalayas or something. Wait, wait I got it! 'Dr. Octopus'."

Hoffman was about to protest but instead, "I like it."

"Of course you do." He said, "Dr. Octopus. New villain in town 'Dock Ock.'

"Genius"

"Now get out of here and go back to work."

Betty came in with Peter, "Chief, I found Parker."

"Where you been? Why don't you pay your phone bill." Peter tried to explain but his boss cut him off, "Mad scientist goes berserk, we don't have pictures!"

"I heard Spiderman was there without Spiderwoman." Peter looks at Robbie wide-eyed but says nothing.

"Where were you Parker, photographing squirrels? You're fired."

Peter shook his head in disbelief but Betty came in saving Peter behind, "Chief the planetarium party."

"Oh yeah I forgot about that." He said, "Parker you're un-fired, I need you since you're the only one I got because my society photographer got hit in the head by a polo ball."

"Okay but what is it that you want me to do exactly?"

"What do you think? It's a big Party for an American Hero, my son the astronaut, John Jonah Jameson III he'll be the first man to land on the planet Mars."

"Could you pay me in advance?"

J.J.J looked at him for a second before throwing laughing hysterically.

Peter looked at him funny, _'Sometimes I wonder why I took this job in the first place."_

Peter continued to look at him sternly

"You serious? Pay for what just standing there?"

"Umm…no…"

"Well then, the planetarium, tomorrow be there at 8:00 o'clock sharp and bring a date with you Parker." Pointing over his shoulder, "There's the door."

* * *

Waterfront- 12:30 pm

Alone in an abandon warehouse along the Hudson River, Dr. Otto Octavius or now dubbed 'Dr. Octopus' as he calls himself now looks at his refection in the water with the arms coming to life.

"My dream is dead; my life's work is dead." He sighs deeply, "And my dear wife Rosie will never see me the same again, only a monster will she see in me."

He looks at the arms, "And these…monstrous things should be at the bottom of the river…" One of the claws look at him in surprise, "…Along with me…"

Then he feels something at the back of his head, "Something in my head…"

He reaches for the back of his head as he realizes a small device destroyed, "The inhibitor chip! Gone…"

An image of Norman Osborn flashes through his mind, "Norman…" with low growl he picks a steel bar with one mechanical arm throwing it across the river.

"If it wasn't for him I would not be in this predicament! I will make him pay dearly with his life!" He shakes his head in denial, "No, no, no I am not a murderer."

"But my life's work, I spent 5 years in that blasted Oscorp industries, where would I get the money, most importantly where would I start rebuilding the things I had once lost?"

As if on cue one of the arms bang on the metal of the warehouse and Dr. Octopus gets the hint, "Yes I can rebuild all that I in the explosion lost here, in this abandon warehouse I will rebuild it, in my image and nothing is going to stop me from accomplishing my goals. But where am I going to get the money?"

He ponders for a bit then he gets his answers, "Steal it. NO! I am no criminal." He thinks again and this decision is final, "The real crime will be not finishing what I have started, I will rebuild and I won't let anything get in my way not even Norman Osborn!"

* * *

Parker resident's-3:00pm

MJ tosses in bed when suddenly with a bolt of shock; she wakes up finding herself covered up in bandages with her pajamas in her room. She looks around her environment; she realizes that she is home but she does not remember getting home or getting into her pajamas.

Mary Jane closes her eyes remembering the events that transpired; she remembers the fight with the robots and then black.

She assumed that it was Peter that brought her home and her assumption is correct because no else knows where she lives except for Spiderman and that Aunt May must of changed her and hoped Peter had told her a little white lie about the costumes. Quickly she threw off the covers and went to the bathroom to check on her bandages.

Undressing herself, she peels them off surveying the damage. The scars are faint but they are still there. Mary Jane quickly went to the room searching for her clothes and laid them out on the bed she only took her underwear consisting of her bra and panties.

Quickly showering and brushing her teeth she went back into the room with a towel wrapped around her when suddenly her 7th sense went off and in came bursting through the doors was none other than Peter Parker."

"MJ your…OMG!"

"PETER!" She screamed, "Haven't you heard knock before you enter!"

Peter was seeing Mary Jane naked all over again, this made his face turn red, and those thoughts returned. MJ was blushing just as red as he was and her Pheromone Secretion was not helping either since she unknown to herself was letting it off.

The strange aura was back and blanked Peters mind and yet he felt oddly in love the red…no check that…he lusted after MJ and after moving inside he locked the door.

"Peter what are you doing?"

All he could think of was Mary Jane.

Her red silky hair, her vividly beautiful eyes, her tannish skin. MJ touching him, him caressing her while she was under him, screaming his name. He felt his knees buckle from the desire.

A lustful smile came across his lips as he started to undo his clothes making MJ nervous, luckily, for the both of them the shade was closed, but it was still bad.

"Peter your freaking me out with the smile as it is."

"Come here baby and I'll show you what a man I am."

"What…"

He pounces on wrapping her arms

"GET–" Mary Jane demand was cut off by Peter lips descending upon hers.

She completely froze on the spot, as she concentrated solely on not reacting. Another thing she had found out the last time was that Peter's kisses could cause her to melt so quickly it was embarrassing. She tried to resist him multiply times but found out that she mostly succumbed to his kisses that varied in intensity. Now, he was ravishing her mouth, making sure she could not get in a word out.

Mary Jane had grudgingly tried pushing him off her but found that she could not resist his advances…well it obviously that Mary Jane had no idea what was going on with Peter nor did she know how to turn off the Pheromone Secretion that was producing from her body. To make matters worse she was producing this secreation without proper control.

He crushed her scantily clad body against his. Her soft curves melted into the hard planes of his body as he ran his hands up the smooth expanse of her arms and along her shoulders. His hands were now running through her silky, lavender hair, tracing patterns on her bare shoulder blades, the feel of his fingers leaving lingering trails of warmth across her skin as he moved his hands in slow strokes back down her arms in his bid to touch more of her.

He felt like laughing when her hands hesitantly release her towel from her hair wounded their way around his neck as she moaned softly. He didn't dare; intense advances to quickly, he still possessed a healthy respect for women so despite being under the influence he was still fighting for control with whatever force was doing this to him. It would have been foolish not to take advantage of her right now but he was gentleman and he was fighting for control in deciding whether or not he should just screw her now, besides it was not like he could kiss her senseless every second of the day.

His tongue plunged into her mouth when she finally opened and dueled with her, sliding against each other as each vied for control, his fingers burying themselves in her hair. He licked the roof of her mouth and she shuddered uncontrollably as she pressed her mouth feverishly against him, her body following suit. The press of their bodies was the only thing keeping Mary Jane's towel from pooling unforgettably at her feet on the floor. Peter growled and pushed her back almost roughly, with her back colliding hard with the drawer, his hand cushioning the blow of her head against the wooden surface. The younger girl shivered in delight at the adverse contrast between the scorching heat of the body plastered against her front and the warm sensation in her mouth.

Peter couldn't take it any more with mighty heave he ripped the towel from MJ body grabbing her rear-end making the red squeal in surprise carrying her to the bed scattering her clothes to the floor and started kissing her from her chest up once he laid her down gently.

His lips were traveling slowly making their way up as they sucked at her sensitive spots, her collarbone, neck, jawline and finally her mouth. It was happening so fast that Mary Jane was starting to feel uncomfortable but she did not want this to stop but she knew it she let this go on any further he could take her right here, right now.

Breaking the kiss, she managed to find her voice, "Peter please stop…"

"I can't…" he said in reply surprising the girl

"Why…ah…can't you?" MJ felt her breast being groped again by his hands again and she was paralyzed. She had her hands above her head and she was squirming and becoming more rigid to move.

"You're just driving me crazy! I can't explain it!"

One hand let go of her breast and made its way down to her most sensitive spot yet on her lower body. That was the last straw, Mary Jane took her right hand and with a mighty heave slapped Peter across the face.

"STOP IT!"

That was extremely powerful that it sent poor Peter flying across the room flying straight to the other end of the wall. Mary Jane was panting hard as sweat came pouring down her forehead, she looked to her left since that was direction our hero went flying and gasped at the sight she saw.

Peter just like in the cartoons was literally stuck in the wall, her eyes widen in shock as she scrabbled to her to help him out of the wall, and he was knocked out by the slap. When MJ pulled him out of the wall, there was his outline on it. Swallowing she picked up Peter and threw him over her shoulders.

She paused, "What the?"

She was carrying a man that weighed more than her with ease, "How this is possible?"

Shaking her head, she went up the laying Peter down in his underwear and quickly searching for something warm to put on her body. Once she did she covered him up with her quilt and neatly folded Peter clothes and left them on the her small desk. She rushed out of the room and just in time too because in came Aunt May with some groceries.

"MJ, Peter?"

"Coming down Aunt May just giving a minute to get ready." She replied

"Ok dear there is no rush." She went into the kitchen after

MJ placed her head on the door, trying to catch a breath, "What the hell was that all about?"

After a few moments, her heart rate went down and she breathed in and made her way down the stairs. Her hair was still wet but she decided to dry it later, the first thing to do was to help Aunt May put away whatever she brought home from her mini shopping spree.

Aunt was humming a tone to herself and washing dishes as well, the crunching notified her that Mary Jane was taking the items out of the bag.

"So Aunt May how long was I out for?"

"Two days."

Two days wow, those robots must of taken more out of her than she thought.

"So dear?"

"Yes Aunt May."

"How are your wounds from battling those robots two days ago?"

MJ froze paling white dropping the flour on the floor, she turned to face the elder woman but she met her smiling face.

"How did you know about that?"

* * *

**LXD: And that's a wrap. Well what do you readers think so far nice way to introduce Mary Jane teaser strength no? Let me know what you readers think thus far, comment, rate, and subscribe. Until the next chapter True Believers, until then. **


End file.
